Ne jamais capturer des folles
by angeyumi
Summary: Chapitre 15! C la fin! Toutes les réponses aux questions se trouvent ds ce chap! mathieu sera t'il enfin sous les verrous? Duo prendra t'il les menottes? La glaçon va t'il fondre? Que veut dire les 10 min de wufei? Venez lire la suite! Reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : Ange yumie ! Ange y : Non, pas elle ! auteur : et si c moi !**

**Base : Bah Gundam Wing bien sur !**

**Couple : Désolé mais c pas yaoi ! vous verrez bien ! Angel r : Vous avez k'à lire !**

**Genre : Angel r : casse pied ! Auteur : ta gueule ! On va dire bah que c action/romantique/humour !**

**Dislcaimer : Bah, j'suis obligé de le dire ? Ange y : Oui ! auteur : Bah ils sont po à moi sauf les nouveaux persos ! Angel r : Non, nous non plus on est pas à toi ! Auteur : si, et je peux vous faire crever quand je veux alors la ferme !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Cible : Quatre Raberba Winner !**_

Quatre se trouvait, pour signer un traiter, sur Terre. Il se trouvait dans le bureau où il travaille quand il vient sur Terre. Le bureau était grand, peint en blanc, un bureau en bois se trouvait vers le mur du fond en face de la porte qui était ouverte et à côté de la fenêtre, des papiers trônaient dessus. C'était l'été, il avait donc ouvert aussi la fenêtre pour faire des courandères. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il lisait de la paperasse. Il commençait à s'endormir. Deux filles arrivèrent alors par la fenêtre. La première était brune, les cheveux longs, raides, avec des reflets rouges, les yeux marrons, grande. Elle portait une jupe rouge, arrivant au dessus des genoux un débardeur noir, décolleté, montrant son nombril, une veste rouge à manche longue, des gangs noires, des bottes arrivant en dessous des genoux, un pistolet braquet sur Quatre. La seconde était brune, les cheveux bouclés, lui arrivant aux épaules, détachés mais portant un bandana rouge, les yeux bleus/verts, grande, portant un pantalon noir avec une jupe noir arrivant bien avant les genoux, une chemise rouge, décolletée et étant entrouverte pour laisser apparaître son nombril, à manches courts et moulant, des basket noirs montantes juste au-dessus des chevilles, des gangs noirs, un pistolet braqué sur Quatre. Elles avaient environ 15 ans.

Y : J'ai vraiment pas envi de salir ce jolie mur blanc !

R : Regarde comme c'est bien rangé !

Y : Pas un grain de poussières ! _(Angel r : Là, elle exagère !)_

R : Faut fermer la porte ! (ce qu'elle fait aussitôt !)

Y : Vous savez monsieur Raberba Winner, c'est pas que ca nous fait plaisir mais on est obligé de vous tuer !

Q : Vous pouvez toujours reculer !

R : On préfèrerait faire les boutiques comme les autres jeunes filles de notre âge mais on a pas le choix!

Q : On a toujours le choix dans la vie !

R : Pas toujours ! (l'air pensante) _(Ange y : Et depuis quand elle pense ? Auteur : J'ai bien dit l'air pensant et j'appuie bien air !)_Mettez vous à notre place !

Q : Si c'est pour l'argent, je peux vous aidez ! _(Angel r : Oui, je voudrai un million d'euros !)_

Y : C'est bien gentil mais c'est pas l'argent qui nous motive ! _(Angel r : On a pas besoin de motivation !)_

Q : Vous ne voulez pas que je signe le traité ?

R : Ah, ca ! _(Ange y : J'ai cru qu'elle ne comprendrai jamais !) _Non, ca nous concerne pas !

Y : Vous savez on a rien contre vous, on vous aime bien !

R : Vous êtes gentil mais comme on arrête pas de vous le répéter, on a pas le choix !

Q : Alors qu'est ce qui vous motive ?

R : La vie !

Y : (devant l'air d'incompression de Quatre) Je vous explique, c'est sois vous sois nous !

R : Tu crois que là, il a mieux compris !

Y : Bah vas y toi qui est si maligne !

R : Donc, si on ne vous tue pas, c'est nous qu'on tue ! Tu vois là, il a mieux compris !

Y : C'est bon, pas la peine de faire ton petit air supérieur !

R : On est vraiment nul pour tuer !

Q : Pas du tout ! J'ai vraiment peur !

Y : Ouai, vous dites ca pour nous faire plaisir !

Q : Mais non !

R : (reprenant son air sur d'elle) On est pas venu là pour parler !

Y : (affichant un air déterminé) _(Angel r : Oulà, attention j'ai peur ! Super Yumie attaque !)_ Mais pour lui régler son compte !

Elles pointent toutes les deux leurs flingues sur le dirigeant de la colonie L4

Alors qu'elles ont encore l'arme pointé sur Quatre, un jeune chinois de 15 ans, les cheveux noirs se terminant en queue de cheval, habillé en préventaire, fait irruption dans la pièce.

W : Salut Qu………..(il se stoppe en voyant les deux jeunes filles avec des pistolets pointaient sur son ami et sans qu'elles eurent le temps de se défendre, elles se retrouvent menottées, une arme pointait sur elles) Que faites vous là ?

Q : Wufei !

R : Ca se voit pas, on fait le ménage ! _(Angel r : Attention l'auteur fait un double sens ! Faut le marquer c'est un exploit !)_

W : Vous n'êtes pas en position pour faire de l'humour !

Y : (soutenant son regard) Je veux appeler un avocat ! Je ne dirais rien sans la présence d'un avocat !

W : Dans votre cas, je crois pas que vous en aurais le droit !

R : Merde ! J'ai oublié d'aller en acheter au marché ! Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !

W : Vous allez vous taire ! (reprenant son clame) Vous allez venir avec moi ! Quatre aussi !

Q : Je signe le dernier dossier et j'arrive !

Le papier signé, ils allèrent dans le cartier des préventaires. Wufei emmena les deux filles dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

Sally : Qu'est ce que nous avons ?

W : Elles ont failli tirer sur Quatre ! Tu connais leur motifs ?

Q : Elles m'ont expliqué mais j'ai rien compris !

W : Bon, je vais leur faire avouer !

Wufei entra dans la salle. Il s'assit en face des 2 filles assis sur une chaise et menotté. Il les examina pendant plusieurs minutes.

W : Pourquoi vouliez vous tuer Quatre ?

Y : On voulait pas le tuer !

W : Alors pourquoi aviez vous une arme pointait sur lui ?

R : Pour le tuer !

W : Je répète pourquoi vouliez vous le tuer ?

R : On voulait pas le tuer !

W : (commençant à s'énerver) Pourquoi aviez vous une arme pointait sur lui ?

Y : Pour le tuer !

W : (énervé) Vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de ma tête ! _(Ange y : Calme fei ! Allez courage, on est avec toi !)_

R : (avec un air d'ange) _(Ange y : On a bien dit un air parce que c'est pas un ange_ _mais_ _un diable !) _Mais pas du tout qui voudrai se moquer d'un homme comme vous, vous avez l'air si intelligent ! _(Ange y : là, on se fou de sa tête, parce que vous avez déjà vu wuwu intelligent ? Non, je me disais aussi !)_

W : (essayant de reprendre son calme) Quels sont vos noms ?

R : Casimir ! _(Ange y : Il est venu le temps de l'île aux enfants !Angel r : La ferme, tu vas faire partir les lecteurs, déjà que la fic est nul ! Auteur : Répètes un peu ca ! )_

Y : Babar ! _(Angel r : Tu chantes pas ? Ange y : je connais pas la musique ni les paroles ! Je peux les inventer si tu veux ! Auteur : Non, ca ira !)_

W : (devenant rouge) Je vais les tuer !

Y : Si vous nous tuez vous aurez des ennuis !

R : (calme) Aller respirer ! Inspirer, expirer !_ (Angel r : Attention, fei, va accoucher ! Allez madame….euh….monsieur, inspirez, expirez ! Poussez ! Auteur : Je suis dans un asile de fou !)_

Y : Le carré est un cercle, le cercle est un carré ! _(Ange y : C'est quoi ce charabia ! Angel r : Un truc de l'auteur, faut pas chercher !)_

W : (frappant sur la table) Maintenant vous allez me dire vos noms !

Y : Comme nous sommes obligé, je m'appelle Bond, James Bond !

R : Et moi, je suis Super, Super Wooman !

W : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour tomber sur des filles aussi connes ?

R : Vous êtes né !

Y : Vous êtes devenu préventaires !

R : Vous nous avez capturer alors que nous sommes innocentes !

W : Je vais les tuer ! (sortant de la pièce)

Dans le bureau d'un préventaires.

Pr : Chef, vous allez bien, vous êtes tout rouge ? _(Ange y : Ouai, il va exploser le pauvre !)_

W : Je vais les tuer ! (reprenant son souffle) Elles sont dans nos fichiers ?

Pr : Non !

W : Cherches moi tout ce que tu peux sur elles, à commencer par leurs prénoms !

Au bout de dix minutes.

W : Alors ?

Pr : Celle qui a le bandana s'appelle Yumie Nakura, elle a 15 ans, l'autre c'est Reï Tomoyo, même âge ! _(Jean pierre : Bonne réponse !)_

W : Et ?

Pr : C'est tout ce que nous avons !

W : Aucune résidence ? De la famille ? Des amis ?

Pr : Rien !

W : C'est filles sont plus intelligentes qu'elles ne le paraissent ! _(Angel r : Parles pour toi ! Nous au moins, enfin plutôt moi, je suis belle, intelligente……Ange y la bâillonne !)_

Il revient dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Yumie et Reï dorment à moitié.

W : Alors pour qui travaillez vous, Yumie Nakura et Reï Tomoyo ?

R : Vous savez nos noms, c'est déjà un début ! _(Angel r : Vous êtes le maillon faible au revoir !)_

Y : On peut pas tout savoir dès le premier jour !

R : Faut être patient !

W : (qui était calmé, perd son calme) Vous me tapez sur le système ! Je ne répéterai pas la question 2 fois !

Y : Il vous ressemble un peu mais il est blond, les yeux verts, les cheveux raides, beau, intelligent………

R : (coupant Yumie) ………tout le contraire de vous, quoi !

W : (tapant sur la table) Vous êtes chiantes !

R : (avec un grand sourire) Je prend ca pour un compliment !

Wufei sort énervé de la salle et clac la porte. Il se dirige vers le bureau de Sally.

_(Ange y : il peut pas se débrouiller seul ! Angel r : Faut qu'il aille se plaindre à Sally ! Ouain ! Sally, elles m'embêtent !)_

S : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

W : Je vais les tuer !

S : Calme toi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

W : Elles sont insupportables !

S : Comment ca ?

W : Je leur demande leurs prénom, elles répondent Babar et Casimir ! Tout est comme ca !

S : Tu veux que d'autres préventaires fassent l'interrogatoire ?

W : (avec un sourire sadique) Oui et j'ai déjà une idée de qui !

S : Je te laisse carte blanche !

W : Merci Sally !

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre ! dites moi ce ke vous en pensez !**

**Ange y : c nul !**

**Angel r : Pitié ne l'encouragez pas à continuer !**

**Auteur : Non mais vous allez vous taire !**

**Wufei : Sale Onna ! k'as tu osez me faire !**

**Auteur : euh…………………rien ! J'ai essayer de reproduire la réalité tel qu'elle est !**

**W : Je vais la tuer !**

**Ange y : Ouai, j'suis avec toi !**

**Auteur : SOS auteur en danger ! Si vous voulez me sauver laissez une petite Reviews please !**

**W : Non, pitiez taper 2 : se débarrasser de l'auteur !**


	2. 2craquera, craquera pas?

Auteur : bah voilà la suite de nos 2 folles !

Ange y : Nooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn ! Ki a osé lui envoyer une Review ?

Auteur : Kelk'un qui a tapé 1 !

_Remerciements aux reviews :_

Nightdrac666 : merci d'avoir tapé un donc de m'avoir sauvé ! Et voilà la suite ! Wufei : pas merci ! Elle va encore me martyriser ! Auteur : t'inquiètes pas, tu seras pas tout seul ! (rire sadique)

_**Chapitre 2: Craquera, craquera pas ! **_

Le soir même, trois garçons débarquèrent. Un jeune garçon, d'environ seize ans, les cheveux bruns, avec une mèche lui cachant une partie de son visage, les yeux verts, portant un pull et un jean d'un bleu un peu plus clair, le second, un jeune garçon du même age que Wufei, les cheveux bruns, longs et nattés, portant des habits de prêtres, les yeux bleus cobalts, le dernier, un jeune garçon, brun, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux bleus prusses, le même age, portant un jean bleu, un débardeur vert et une veste en jean bleu, un ordi portable sous le bras.

W : Je suis content que vous soyez venu !

H : Quel est le problème ?

W : 2 filles insupportables, je vous conseille de voir par vous même !

D : (avec un sourire sadique) Alors wuwu, on arrive pas à interroger 2 jeunes filles !

W : Tu fais le malin mais tu vas pas rire longtemps ! Tu feras l'interrogatoire de Reï ! Heero, toi qui surmonter toutes les épreuves et qui sait garder ton sang froid, occupes toi de Yumie ! Quatre et moi, on accompagne Duo, Trowa, tu vas avec Heero !

Un préventaire emmena Reï dans une autre salle d'interrogatoire.

R : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit changer de salle et pas elle !

Y : C'est la vie ! Tu va me manquer !

R : Tu me racontera comment ils auront pété un câble !

Y : T'inquiètes ! Je vais leur faire regretter d'être né !

R : Là, je crois pas que t'y arrivera !

Y : On peut toujours faire genre ! Adieux !

R : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir !

Il emmena Reï. Elle se retrouva seule dans la salle mais pas longtemps car Duo, Wufei et Quatre finir par la rejoindre.

R : Houa ! Tout ca pour m'interroger ! C'est beaucoup pour une pauvre fille innocente comme moi ! _(Ange y : Je sais pas mais j'arrive pas à la croire quand elle dit ca !)_

Duo s'installa en face d'elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

D : Pourquoi veux tu tuer Quatre ?

R : (regardant ses menottes puis Duo) J'adore vos menottes ! Vous les avez acheté où ?

D : (réfléchissant) Dans un sex-shop !

W : Maxwell !

R : Vous pouvez les prendre pour votre usage personnel ?

D : Je sais pas mais c'est une idée !

R : Vous pourriez me les enlever ?

Q : Allez Wufei, elle a pas l'air dangereuse ! _(Ange y : Moi, je me méfierai, un chien sa mord !)_

R : (avec une tête suppliante) S'il vous plait !

W : (lui enlevant les menottes) Maintenant tu vas parler !

R : C'est pas à vous de poser des questions mais à Maxwell ! C'est lui qui est mon interrogateur !

W : (devenant rouge) Gggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

D : Appelles moi Duo ! Reprenons, qui t'envoies ?

R : Quelqu'un !

D : Et c'est qui ce quelqu'un ?

R : Quelqu'un !

D : Il a bien un nom ?

R : Je sais pas ! Je suis pas Dieu !

D : Changeons de questions……………….

R : (le coupant) Vous avez déjà fait quelque chose d'hors la loi ?

D : (un sourire sadique au lèvre) Ouai, j'ai volé avant de devenir pilote !

R : C'était comment ?

D : Génial ! Quel joie on a quand on vole ! C'est un plaisir qui me manque !

W : (s'énervant) Maxwell, c'est pas notre sujet !

R : Quel rabat joie celui là !

D : Recommençons, pourquoi vouloir tuer Quatre ? (plus bas) et pas Wufei ?

W : Maxwell !

R : Bah maintenant que tu le dis, c'est pas une mauvaise idée !

Q : (voyant que Wufei allait exploser) Reï, dites leur que ce n'était pas votre intention ! _(Angel r : Mais si ! C'était dans notre intention !)_

R : C'est vrai, je suis innocente ! On m'oblige !

D : Expliques toi ?

R : Je suis sous la contrainte ! (voyant qu'elle en avait trop dit, elle enleva sa veste dévoilant mieux son décolleté) Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

D : (rouge) Pas du tout !

R : Vous connaissez pas la clime ? On se croirait dans un four !

W : Je vais la tuer !

Q : Du calme, Wufei !

D : (encore rouge) Pourquoi tuer Quatre ?

R : Je sais pas ! Tu crois que je pourrais emporter les menottes ?

D : Je sais pas ! si tu veux, je les prend pour toi !

R : (battant des paupières) Ca serait tellement gentil !

W : Je craque !

D : Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'il se taise !

W : Maxwell !

Dans l'autre salle d'interrogatoire, Heero s'assoit en face de Yumie, il ne dit rien, Trowa s'appuie au mur.

Y : Vous ne dites rien ? (pas de réponse) Vous êtes pas censé me poser des questions ? (pas de réponse) Vous êtes moins bavard que l'autre fou ! (à Heero) T'es l'homme idéal ! (Heero devient rouge et est surpris) Oui, vous écoutez quand on vous parles ! Parfois quand je parle, les gens il me laisse toute seule et je continu à parler toute seule avant de me rendre compte qu'ils ne sont plus là !

En plus, vous ne faites pas semblant ! C'est rare de nos jours, la plupart des gens décrochent ! Mais vous pouvez au moins dire quelque chose, parce que j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vent et c'est pas marrant ! (toujours pas de réponse) C'est quoi vos nom ? (pas de réponse) Allez soyez sympa !

T : Trowa et là c'est Heero !

Y : Ah, enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir vous en inventer et je ne pense pas que Alfred ou Mickey, ca vous fasses plaisir ! (Trowa esquisse un sourire) Vous pouvez m'enlever mes menottes, elles m'abîment mes beaux poignets ! (pas de réponse) Je vais pas vous sautez dessus ! _(Angel r : Ca c'est pas sur !)_ (Heero lui détache les menottes) Merci ! Vous êtes plus sympa que l'autre malade qui s'énerve pour rien !

Trowa part et revient avec deux cafés.

Y : Beurk ! Comment vous pouvez boire ca ? (pas de réponse) Je pourrais avoir un jus d'orange ? Si je bois pas, je ne peux pas parler ! _(Angel r : Ca nous ferait des vacances !)_

Trowa lui ramène un jus d'orange qu'elle boit d'une traite.

Yumie commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

H : Tu fais quoi là ?

Y : J'enlève ma chemise ! Il fait chaud ! (devant leur air choqué et étonné) Je vais pas vous faire un strip-tease ! J'ai un haut en dessous !

Elle enleva sa chemise pour dévoiler un haut rouge, moulant, très décolleté, arrivant au dessus du nombril. Les deux garçons rougirent.

Y : Alors qu'elles sont vos questions ? (pas de réponse) Vous allez pas avancer si vous procédez comme ça! Je ne vais pas vous répondre comme ça ni commencer à déballer ma vie ! Je pourrais pourtant vous racontez que je suis une lycéenne ou que j'aime les fraises ! _(Angel r : On s'en fou complètement !)_

Trowa est complètement explosé de rire. _(Ange y : Faut le noté, Trowa rit ! Vite, on est quel jour ?) _Heero le regard surpris.

Y : Y a rien de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ! Bon, Heero, vous êtes vraiment mignon, le genre de toutes les filles, mignon, intelligent, vous écoutez quand on parle, musclé ! Je continue ? (Pour toutes réponse, Trowa explosa de rire de plus bel !) Pourquoi vous dites rien ? C'est pas que ca m'énerve de parler toute seule mais c'est pas drôle de poser des questions sans avoir de réponses ! Et quand je parle Heero, j'aimerai qu'on me regarde ! Arrêtez avec cet ordi, vous êtes là pour m'interroger ou pour jouer au solitaire ? Non, parce que j'ai l'impression que…………………

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Heero n'en pouvant plus l'embrassa et sortit de la salle suivit d'un Trowa mort de rire, laissant Yumie surprise de ce qui venait de se passait.

Auteur : voilà mon second chapitre est fini !

Angel r : Tu parles encore toute seul, y a plus personne ki lit tes fics !

Duo : Je peux garder les menottes ?

Auteur : Si ca te fait plaisir !

W : Je suis entouré de fou !

Auteur : Envoyé moi une petite review pour me dire ce ke vous en pensez en bien ou en mal !

W : Surtout si c'est en mal !


	3. Et si la folie n'était k'une couverure?

**Auteur : Comme plusieurs personnes me demande la suite, la voilà !**

**Angel r : Pourkoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?**

**Auteur : Parce k'il vous aimes bien !**

**Ange y : Pourkoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?**

**Auteur : mais je vous en pose des questions !**

Remerciement aux reviews :

Nightdrac666 : merci de continuer à suivre les aventures des cinq pilotes et de nos 2 folles ! Angel r : Merci de donner envie à l'auteur de nous martyriser !

MiwakoSoma : merci pour la reviews ! Duo : moi j'aime bien cette fic parce k'à la fin j'vais avoir une tonne de victime à mes pieds pr jouer avec moi!

**Auteur : Continuer à suivre leurs aventures !  
W : Des onnas bien sûr ! Y a qu'elles pr encourager un auteur aussi nul à continuer !**

**Auteur : Après ce petit incident, (Wufei est cramé de la tête aux pieds !) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Amusez vous bien !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Et si la folie n'était qu'une couverture ? **_

Dans le bureau de Wufei, Heero, rouge, et Trowa, mort de rire sont rejoins par Duo complètement surexcité, Quatre innocent _(Angel r : Là, j'en suis pas sur !) _et un Wufei en colère mais alors très en colère, même un tigre fuirait devant lui !

W : (ne se calmant pas) Je vais la tuer ! Maxwell qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

Q : Wufei, calme toi !

D : Fei, c'est pas ma faute si elle est si attirante !

S : (qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau) Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareille ? _(Ange y : Pas grand chose ! Il a appris la vérité ! Angel r : Qu'il était con !)_

W : Il a discuté avec la fille _(Angel r : Et la fille, elle a un nom ! Ange y : Ouai, c'est Gertrude ! Angel r : salope !)_ de menottes, de vols, de chose bizarres ! (Voyant Trowa pété en deux) Pourquoi tu ris Barton ?

T : (n'arrivant pas à aligner deux mots sans rire) Heero…..(mdr)….il a…….(mdr)…….

W : Barton, on a pas toute la nuit !

T : (reprenant son calme) Heero a embrassé Yumie ! (il se remet à rire !)

W : Yui ?

H : (plus rouge) Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler ! J'ai craqué !

W : Et c'est le seul moyen que t'as trouvé ? _(Angel r : Bah c'est le meilleur moyen de la faire taire !)_

T : (ayant enfin repris son calme) Faut dire qu'elle la provoqué un peu !

W : Un peu est faible, vu ce que j'en ai vu ! Yui, (avec un sourire sadique) je pensais que tu avais un sang froid à toutes épreuves !

D : Mais il ne résiste pas aux filles qui lui font du charme !

H : Baka !

T : Vous avez rien compris !

Q : Quoi ?

T : Elles se foutent de vous ! Elles essayent de vous faire craquer pour que vous les laissiez tranquille !

Q : Et ça a marché !

T : (regardant Heero) Même très bien !

W : Tu proposes quoi, Barton ?

T : Qu'on joue leur jeu !

Q : Comment ca ?

T : On continu l'interrogatoire avec les deux ensemble!

W : Non, elles sont encore plus insupportables !

D : (ayant compris) _(Ange y : Qui lui a expliqué pour qu'il comprennent !)_ On va leur faire exactement ce qu'elles nous font et c'est elles qui vont craquer !

W : ca va être dur, elles sont pas dupes !

T : Essayons toujours !

D : Et Trowa qu'est ce que t'as tu parles beaucoup ?

T : Je suis amusé par la situation !

Reï se retrouve dans une nouvelle salle d'interrogatoire bientôt rejointe par Yumie.

R : Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Y : (un peu rouge) Pas mal ! Mais j'avais l'impression de parler à un mur !

R : Ca change pas de d'habitude !

Y : Sympa ! Ils ont craqué ?

R : Duo a discuté avec moi, il est trop mignon, trop marrant, trop gentil, un peu sadique !

Y : T'as un faible !

R : Si on veut ! Wufei a craqué très vite et Quatre m'a défendu ! Et toi, ils ont craqué ?

Y : Trowa était mort de rire ! Heero, je pense qu'il en a eu marre que je parle !

R : Pourquoi ?

Y : Bah, il a voulu me faire taire, en m'embrassant !

R : Oh oh ! Il est comment ?

Y : Mignon, musclé, peu bavard, intelligent !

R : Attention tu baves !

Y : Salope ! Tu crois qu'ils vont nous relâcher ?

R : Peut être ! En tout cas, ca devrai pas tarder !

Y : Il sen mettent du temps pour nous libérer !

R : C'est pas bon signent ! On leur fait le grand jeu !

Y : (un sourire sadique au lèvres) Avec plaisir !

Les pilotes de gundam entrèrent dans la salle. Reï avaient les jambes sur le bureau, Yumie dormait sur la table. Elles relevèrent la têtes dès qu'elles les entendirent. Les deux jeunes filles les fixèrent sans dire mot.

W : Qu'est ce qu'elles nous préparent ?

D : Je sais pas mais faut se méfier !

W : Bon, je commence !

Wufei s'approcha d'elles, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

W : (faisant du charme) Alors les filles vous ne voulez pas répondre ? (pas de réponse) Vous voulez peut être boire ? (Pas de réponse) Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

D : Laisses tomber Fei, tu es trop nul ! Laisse faire les pros !

Y : Des pros où ca ? Y en a dans cette salle (désignant Reï et elle) à part nous !

R : Tu nous auras pas comme ça ! Nous on ne craque pas sur le premier mecs venu, enfin moi, Yumie, elle c'est différents !

Y : T'insinues quoi là ?

R : Que tu flashs vite sur un mec !

Y : Moi au moins je flashs sur les mecs !

R : Tu veux dire quoi là ? (Elle réfléchit) _(Ange y : Miracle !)_ Nous monter l'une contre l'autre, c'est futé mais raté, mon pauvre petit chéri !

Y : Et wuwu, c'est quoi cette équipe ? (Silence) Non, réponds pas, je sais : des spécialistes de la nullité !

D : Un peu comme vous !

R : Si j'ai bien compris ces garçons pitoyables se sont les célèbres pilotes !

Y : Je comprends pourquoi la guerre a mit si longtemps à se terminer !

T : C'est un coup bas !

Y : Je sais mais c'est pas interdit !

R : Fallait pas jouer !

Y : J'exige de voir le chef !

W : C'est moi le chef !

Y : (morte de rire) J'y crois pas ! Tu déconnes ?

W : (énervé) Non !

Q : Je confirme !

R : Bah, je comprends pourquoi il y a autant de criminels dehors !

W : (en colère) Je vais les tuer !

Y : T'as payé combien pour avoir cette place ?

W : (explosant) JE VAIS LES TUER !

Q : Calme toi, Wufei !

Tout d'un coup, Reï se sentit mal.

R : J'arrive plus à respirer…..je me sens mal…….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh……..j'ai la tête qui tourne……………. (Elle s'évanouie)

Tous les pilotes s'approchèrent d'elle pour lui porter secours. Profitant de l'occasion, Yumie, qui n'était pas attachée, sortit de la salle, qui, elle non plus, n'était pas fermé, d'interrogatoire. Le temps que les autres s'en aperçoivent et essaye de la rattraper, la jeune fille avait disparut.

R : (se relevant) Je me sens mieux !

W : Elles se sont foutu de nous !

Yumie prit le bus et arriva devant un immeuble chic. Elle prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au 6ème étages. Yumie ne fit pas la queue et passa directement sans s'annoncer. La secrétaire la rattrapa.

Secrétaire : Mademoiselle, vous avez un rendez vous ?

Y : Vous êtes nouvelle ?

S : Oui, il vous faut un rendez vous !

Y : Ca se voit ! Dites à Michael….euh…..Monsieur Touya que Yumie voudrait le voire !

S : Désolé mais il ne prend que sur rendez vous !

Y : Appelez le !

S : (ayant composé le numéro) Allô, Monsieur Touya…….oui……non, c'est pour une jeune fille qui n'a pas de rendez vous et qui veut absolument vous voire……Yumie……oui, monsieur……tout de suite…….bien monsieur……..je suis désolée………..je vous l'envoie ! (elle raccrocha) Monsieur Touya, vous attend dans son bureau !

Y : (ayant un air prétentieux) Merci !

Elle frappa à la porte et entra. Un homme, environ 25 ans, les cheveux bruns foncés, longs, raides, attachés en queue de cheval, les yeux verts, portant des lunettes rondes, un costar noir, grand, musclé, beau, était assis sur une chaise, derrière son bureau, en face de la porte.

M : Bonjour, Yumie ! Comment vas tu, depuis la dernière fois ?

Y : Ca pourrait aller mieux ! Je reviens de prison, enfin d'une salle d'interrogatoire et je m'en suis enfui mais Reï y est toujours !

M : Quels sont les accusations contre vous ?

Y : On a essayé de tuer Quatre et le chef, enfin un pauvre taré, nous a surprise en flagrant délit !

M : Vous vous êtes mis dans une mauvaise situation !

Y : Tu sais qu'on est obligé ! Tu nous connais tu sais très bien que c'est pas notre genre ! _(Angel r : Là, j'en suis pas sur !)_De toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu le tuer !

M : Bon, je vais m'occuper de votre cas ! Tu restes ici ! (appelant la secrétaire)

S : Oui, monsieur ?

M : Annulez tous mes rendez vous de la journée !

S : Bien monsieur !

L'avocat sortit du bureau, partit en voiture au cartier des préventaires. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Reï se faisait bombarder de questions.

R : Je n'en sais rien !

W : Vous aviez bien une raison pour vouloir le tuer ?

R : Je vous le répète pour la mille et unième fois que j'en sais rien !

C'est à ce moment que l'avocat entra dans la salle sans frappé. Reï afficha un grand sourire.

M : Bonjour, je suis leur avocat ! (Serrant la main de Wufei) Monsieur Touya !

W : Monsieur Chang ! Vous êtes le célèbre avocat de l'affaire 751 ?

M : C'est bien moi !

R : Michael ! Comment ca va ?

M : Pas mal, un peu fatigué ! Bon revenons à l'affaire ! Yumie et Reï sont coupables d'avoir pointé une arme sur Monsieur Rabberba Winner mais qui vous dit que c'était pour le tuer ?

W : Quand on pointe une arme sur quelqu'un c'est pas pour lui dire bonjour !

M : Si monsieur Quatre Rabberba Winner, ne porte pas plainte, je crois que l'affaire et close !

Q : Je ne porterais pas plainte ! Elles ne m'auraient pas tuées !

M : C'est réglé ! Reï, tu es libre ! Au revoir !

R : Salut, je me suis bien amusée !

W : Je vais la tuer !

L'avocat et Reï rejoignirent Yumie.

M : Vous êtes libres !

Y : Merci, Michael !

M : Ne recommencez pas ! Si il avait porté plainte, je n'aurais pas pu vous sortir d'affaire !

R : Mais il l'a pas fait !

M : Je vous raccompagne chez vous ?

Y : Non, c'est pas la peine ! T'as plein de boulot !

M : Faites attention à Mathieu !

R : D'accord !

Les filles rentrèrent dans leur petit studio.

* * *

**W : Quatre pourkoi t'as pas porté plainte !**

**Q : Bah elles sont sympa !**

**W : Pourkoi je travaille k'avec des nuls !**

**Angel r : Avant de parler, tu ferais mieux de te regarder !**

**Auteur : Laissez moi un petit reviews si vous voulez ke wuwu subisse** **encore ces 2 folles !**

**W : Je vais te tuer !**

**Auteur : On ne tue pas l'auteur !**

**W : J'vais me gêner !**

**Auteur : Faites le vite avant k'il me fasse une petite mais alors une toute petite égratignure !**

**W : J'vais te tuer !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Non, je ne suis pas morte, je n'ai pas non plus étais enlevée par des extraterrestre, j'ai juste pris des vacances mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, j'ai écris la suite !**

**Angel r : Elle prend des vacances mais elle nous fait travailler ! C de l'exploitation !**

**Auteur : (l'ignorant) Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre 2 chapitres !**

**Ange y : 2 fois plus de conneries, 2 fois plus de souffrance pour nous…..**

**Auteur : (la coupant) On a compris ! Bon comme on m'oblige à le dire, les persos ne sont tjs pas à moi ! (Pleurant !) sauf Yumie et Reï ainsi qu'Ange y et Angel r !**

**Y, ange y ; R, Angel r : Oh non !**

**Auteur : Je voudrais remercier les lecteurs fidèles :**

**Nightdrac666** : **Merci de continuer à suivre ma fic ! T'inquiète pas Wufy va souffrir ! Je soutiens la LOCW ! **

**MiwakoSoma**: **Merci de lire ma fic et de m'encourager ! Quatre n'est pas vraiment con mais il est blond donc faut l'excuser ! Moi aussi Yuki Soma, fait partit de mes centres d'intérêt ! lol !**

**angel rei : Ca me fait plaisir ke tu m'écrives enfin ! T'inquiètes pas Wuwu va souffrir !** **Continu à lire la suite ! (T'as intérêt à être sympa si tu veux pas ke je te massacre ds la fic !) **

**Val : Alors je suis innocent au fait ke tu te soit étouffé ! Angel r : Elle aurait pas pu y rester ! Auteur : Faut pas les écouter ! Pour Wuwu, ne t'en fais pas, je lui réserve encore plein de surprises ! Continu de les ma fic et merci de lire ma fic !**

**Angel r : Merci d'avoir le courage de lire ces horreurs !**

**Auteur : Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes ! Bonne lecture et continuez de suivre leurs aventures !**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 4: Besoin d'argent !**_

_(Ange y : (chantant sur besoin de rien envie de toi !) Besoin d'argent envie de billet ……… Angel r : Tais toi ! On est pas à la Star Académie ! Cher lecteur si vous êtes arrivé jusque là, pour commencer je vous félicite, vous avez bien du courage de lire une fic aussi nul et pour vous récompenser, je vais vous prédire la météo : demain, sortez les parapluies car il y aura des intempéries !)_

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis l'interrogatoire. Au cartier général des préventaires, on avait lancé un mandat s'arrêt contre Mathieu surnommé l'invisible car personne n'avait vu son visage sans être tué après, personne en connaissait son identité. Il avait à son actif une cinquantaine de morts, dont des hauts fonctionnaires des colonies et de la Terre. Les filles n'essayèrent pas de tuer Quatre _(Ange y : ni Wufei !)_ et sortirent peu. 

R : On ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça ! On a plus rien pour payer le loyer, l'eau, l'électricité ! Et ca devient difficile pour la nourriture !

Y : Je sais, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

R : J'ai une idée mais c'est pas très légal !

Y : Dis toujours !

R : Le vol ! Pas loin d'ici, y a la maison du ministre des affaires étrangères !

Y : Tu parles de Réléna Darlian ou Peacegraft !

R : La sécurité est nulle !

Y : Pourquoi pas ! Ce soir, à 10h 34 !

R : C'est mieux que le meurtre !

Les filles se préparèrent, elles enfilèrent une combinaison noire, moulante, des gans noirs, des bottes noires en cuirs, un sac à dos noir, une corde, un flingue chacune, deux lampes de poches. Elles mirent dans leur bottes des couteaux.

Une fois prêtes, elles allèrent au château du ministre des affaires étrangères. Arrivé, là bas, elles montèrent au balcon, déjouèrent les alarmes, entrèrent dans le château. La lumière était allumé et des voies s'élevaient du salon. Les filles firent le moins de bruit possible.

Les deux voleuses entrèrent dans la salle de coffre, qui était plongée dans le noire. Tout d'un coup, la lumière s'alluma et les pilotes de Gundams apparurent, pointant leurs armes sur elles.

W : Encore vous !

R : C'est pas possible, vous nous suivez ou quoi ?

Relena : Vous les connaissez ?

Q : Elles ont essayé de me tuer !

W : Cette fois vous ne vous en sortirez pas !

R : Si c'est toi qui s'occupes de l'affaire, on craint rien !

W : T'insinues quoi là ? _(Angel r : Que t'es con !)_

H : Relena ne portera pas plainte à une seule condition, vous nous aidez à capturer Mathieu alias l'invisible !

Un air de terreur apparut sur le visage des deux voleuses. Elles se regardèrent, sans rien dire.

Y : (lançant son arme et son sac) Je me rend ! (devant l'air interrogateur et surpris de Reï) Ca aurait été n'importe qui, j'aurais accepté ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable !

T : Tu le connais ?

R : C'est l'un de ses ex !

Y : C'est à moi qu'il a posé la question, à moins que tu t'appelles Yumie ! Ce gars est un pro. _(Angel r : Elle veut dire quoi ? Auteur : Non, elle parle dans le travaille….enfin……laisse tomber……je ne fais que m'enfoncer……Angel r : Je vois ca ! Auteur : S'il vous plait sortez moi de là, je suis entourée de folles sadiques et pervers ! SOS auteur en danger !)_ Il est introuvable, jamais au même endroit !

R : Moi en tout cas je suis partante ! Je compte pas finir ma vie à croupir dans une prison, surtout en sachant que c'est le roi des imbéciles qui m'y a envoyé !

Y : J'accepte, seulement parce que je veux pas la laisser seule mais je ne vous promets pas que nous serons d'une grande aide !

R : Parles pour toi !

W : Avec elles dans l'équipe, on est mal barré ! Même pas capable de tuer Quatre !

R : T'es pire que nous, qu'une fille aussi nul que Yumie est réussie à s'échapper de ta prison, honte à toi !

Y : Sympa ! (Silence) c'est à cause de ses yeux, je peux pas résister à des yeux bleus ! (Quatre rougit)

D : Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, n'est ce pas Wufy !

W : Je vais devoir acheter une tonne de doliprane et d'aspirine !

R : Pauvre fei, il a les (lui criant dans les oreilles) TYMPANS SENSIBLES ! _(Wufei : Pourquoi, on est toujours méchant avec moi ! Auteur : Peut être parce qu'on t'aime bien ! Ange y et Angel r : Parles pour toi !)_

Q : On les emmène à la planque ! 

Relena : Et moi, je fais quoi ?

D : Tu oublies ce qui c'est passé et retourne t'occuper de tes affaires !

Ils rentrèrent dans une maison, assez grande, plutôt neuve, entouré d'un jardin, un étage.

L'intérieur était lumineux, le salon grand, contenant un canapé, deux fauteuils, une table pouvant contenir dix personnes, cinq chaises autour, devant le canapé une petite table, devant une télévision grand écran, quelques meubles, dans la cuisine, une table un peu plus petite que l'autre, une paillasse, des placards, un carrelage avec des carreau blancs et des carreaux verts, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Au second étage, cinq chambres, une salle de bain, des toilettes, un long couloir pour séparer chaque pièces. _(Ange y : Super la maison ! Je veux la même ! Angel r : Rêves pas, à moins de devenir riche, ce qui n'arrivera jamais, tu ne pourras pas t'en acheter ! t'es un cas désespéré !)_

La question était de savoir où dormiraient les filles. _(Angel r : C'est une question très dure ! Je demande un joker ! Jean Pierre : Le 50/50, le public ou l'appelle ? Angel r : Le public ! Jean Pierre : C'est à vous ! (le public ayant fini de voté) Le résultat est qu'ils ne savent pas non plus ! Angel r : Je veux passer un coup de fil ! Jean Pierre : Allô, ange y, c'est Jean Pierre de qui veut gagner des millions ! Ange y : Connais pas ! C'est une erreur ! Angel r : Je suis maudite !)_

W : On ne peut pas les laisser toutes seules, elles pourraient s'enfuire ! Qui veut se sacrifier pour la communauté ? _(Ange y : La communauté de l'anneau !Angel r : non c plutôt la communauté des cons ! )_

D : Moi ! Moi !

W : (l'ignorant) Quatre, c'est pas la peine, elles pourraient essayer, je précise essayer de te tuer ! Trowa, tu mourrais de rire !

D : Moi ! MOI !

W : Moi, je pourrais les tuer !

R : Dans tes rêves ! T'es même pas capable de tuer une petite araignée !

D : Moi, je veux bien me sacrifier pour être avec Reï !

W : Heero, j'ai peur que tu craques encore une fois !

H : C'est bon, du moment qu'elle se tait ca va !

D : De toute façon, t'as des méthodes pour le faire !

H : Baka !

W : Et Duo, occupes toi de l'autre folles !

R : Et elle a un nom, la folle !

W : Excuses moi, emmènes Casimir ! _(Angel r : Il se fou de moi là ! Ange y : Je crois que oui !)_

**

* * *

**

**W : Tu m'as encore martyrisé !**

**Auteur : C pas ma faute, les lecteurs me le demande et puis ça me fait plaisir !**

**W : K'est ce ke je leur ai fait ?**

**Auteur : Ils t'aiment ! Tu connais pas l'expression : « ki châtie bien, aime bien ! »**

**W : Ouai bah j'aimerai plutôt k'ils ne m'aiment pas et ne me châtie pas !**

**Auteur : (forçant Wufei à sourire) Il ne pensait pas ce k'il disait !**

**Ange y : de tout façon, il peut pas penser !**

**Auteur : Laissez moi une petite reviews si vous voulez ke je continue à faire souffrir Wufy !**


	5. je serais faire de vrais hommes de vous!

**Auteur : Comme promis voici le 5ème chapitre, tout de suite et sans pub !**

**Ange y : les vacs ça lui réussit pas !**

**Auteur : Encore 1 grand merci à mes lecteurs ! J'espère ke vous avez passé de bonne vacances !**

**Grande nouvelle : les persos m'appartiennent ! Et oui, ça vous étonne ! Vous me croyez pas ? Bah vous avez raison ! Ils sont pas à moi !**

**Angel r : Comme si on allait lui répondre !**

**Auteur : et la phrase habituelle, Bonne lecture** !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Je serais faire de vrais hommes de vous !**_

_(Angel r : L'auteur se crois dans Mulan ! Elle ne s'arrange pas, c'est de pire en pire ! Faut faire quelque chose ! Empêchez là d'écrire ! Ne lisez plus ses fics ! Auteur : (cramant Angel r) Je suis en pleine forme et de retour pour les nouvelles aventures de nos deux folles ! Continuez de lire mes fics et n'écoutez pas ces idiotes qui ne savent pas reconnaître le talent ! (Angel r tousse et se refait cramer !) Angel r : Mais j'ai un rhume !)_

Le lendemain, Wufei proposa le programme de la journée, alors que tout le monde déjeuner.

W : Je propose qu'on commence les recherches ! Où pourrait se trouver Mathieu alias l'invisible ?

Y : (encore endormit) On ne le trouve pas, c'est lui qui nous trouve !

R : (en pleine forme) On le surnomme pas l'invisible pour rien ! Wufy….

W : (énervé) Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

R : (faisant un sourire sadique) Avant que l'autre cinglé (Wufei devient rouge) me coupe, je disais que si vous ne savez pas ce que veut dire invisible, il existe le dictionnaire qui pour votre gouverne est un gros bouquin avec des mots, des adjectifs, des verbes et leurs définitions ! _(Angel r : Et si vous savez pas ce qu'est un mot ou un adjectif, retournez en maternelle !)_

W : (encore plus rouge) Je vais la tuer !

Q : (toujours calme) Calmes toi, Wufei !

Y : (se levant) Vous n'avez aucune chance de le trouver ! Reï, on a rien à faire ici !

D : Vous avez fait un marcher !

R : Yumie, vois le bon côté ! On est nourris, logés et protégés ! Tous ça gratuitement ! _(Ange y : Et avec de beaux garçons que demander de plus !)_

Y : (réfléchissant) Vu comme ça, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix !

T : Par quoi commence t'on ?

R : Mathieu n'est jamais au même endroit, il est bien protégé, connaît toutes les ficelles du métier et il ne tue jamais lui même !

Q : Il est donc introuvable ! _(Ange y : C'est qu'on se tue à vous dire depuis tout à l'heure !)_

R : Non, il a une faiblesse !

Tous sauf Yumie : Laquelle ?

R : (montrant sa coéquipière) Yumie !

T : Comment ça ? _(Ange y : Non, qu'est ce qui va encore m'arriver !)_

R : Malgré qu'elle est rompu avec lui, il l'aime encore et on devait tuer Quatre car……………

Y : (énervée et la coupant) La ferme ! Ca ne les regarde pas !

W : Si ça peut nous aider à avancer dans notre enquête, ça nous regarde ! _(Ange y : Occupes toi de fesse, pauvre type !)_

Q : (essayant de changer de sujet) Vous savez vous défendre ?

R : On sait manier une arme, courir vite, mais pas grand chose en combat rapprocher !

D : (avec un sourire sadique) La preuve, si Wufy a réussit à vous attraper, vous devez pas être très fortes ! _(Angel r : On a fait semblant de pas savoir se défendre ! C'était juste pour voir à quoi ressemblait une salle d'interrogatoire ! Auteur : Non, Angel r, vous êtes bien nul au combat ! Ne cherche pas d'excuse ! Quand on est nul, on est nul ! Ange y : Phrase du siècle de l'auteur ! (Ange y : se retrouve électrocutée !))_

W : (en colère) Maxwell !

H : (froid et calme comme toujours) _(Ange y : Euh….il a quand même craqué lors de l'interrogatoire donc pas comme toujours ! Auteur : Oui bah enfin, presque !))_) Fermez là tous les deux !

D : (n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot) T'es malade, Hee-chan parce que tu parles beaucoup !

H : Baka !

R : (fidèle à elle-même) Bon, les gars on commence ou on attend que Wufei devient encore plus con qu'avant ? _(Wufei : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend ? Angel r : Tu oses encore poser la question ! C'est parce que c'est vrai ! Ange y : Elle a mis deux heures à trouver son excuse !)_

Ils commencèrent l'entraînement sans plus attendre.

W : Attaquons l'exercice !

R et Y : (en même temps, chantant sur la musique de Mulan) Pour défaire Mathieu !

W : (devant la démonstration des filles) Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de femmelette !

R et Y : (en même temps, chantant sur le même air) Mais tu seras faire de vrais hommes de nous !

W : (énervé) Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ca ?

R : Tu veux qu'on te répondre ?

W : Non, c'est bon !

Wufei leur apprit l'art du combat mais abandonna au bout d'une heure vu leur progrès extraordinaires ! _(Angel r : c'est sur qu'avec un prof comme lui, on va pas aller loin !)_

Y : On va être sympa, on va te montrer notre spécialité !

Yumie et Reï sortirent des couteaux de leurs bottes et commencèrent à les manier, les lançant en l'air, les rattrapant, les lançant sur Wufei. Ils lui frôlèrent les joues. Wufei fut étonné par leur performance.

W : (mais Wufei reste Wufei !) Ouai, pas mal ! On peut faire mieux !

R : (avec un sourire sadique) Bah va y montre nous, toi qui sait tout !

W : Euh…….l'entraînement est finie pour aujourd'hui ! _(Angel r : Lâche, dégonflé, nullité, femmelette !)_

R : C'est ce que je me disais ! Et ca se prétend préventaire ! Non mais c'est la meilleur !

Wufei allait renchérir quand Quatre intervint pour les informer d'une chose important : _(Auteur : mais alors très importante ! Ange y :ils ont retrouvé Mathieu ? Angel r : ils ont une mission ? Ange y : Réléna est morte ? Auteur : J'aimerai bien mais c'est pas ca ! Je m'excuse auprès de toute les fans de Réléna ! Angel r : C'est la fin du monde ? Auteur : Non, c'est pas ca ! Angel r : Y a plus de ricoré ? Auteur : (ayant une sueur froide et vérifiant dans le placard) ouf, il en reste !) _qu'ils allaient se mettre à table dans 20 minutes donc si ils voulaient avoir le temps de prendre une douche, ils devaient se dépêcher. _(Ange y : tout ce cirque pour ca ! L'auteur va de moins en moins bien !)_

Le dîner se passa sans problème si on oublie les disputent de Reï, Wufei et Yumie, les commentaire de Duo, les courses poursuites entre Wufei et Duo, bon le repas ne se passa pas très bien !

Alors qu'ils dormaient tous tranquillement, le portable de Yumie sonna. La jeune fille sursauta, l'attrapa en vitesse et répondit. Il était 1h25 du matin.

Y : (encore à moitié endormit) Allô ?

Ma : (au bout du fil) Salut, mon ange ! Ca fait un baille ! _(Ange y : Ouai, et j'aurais bien aimé que ca dure plus longtemps !)_

Y : (la terreur apparut sur son visage) Mat…..(chuchotant) Mathieu ! Laisses moi tranquille ! C'est fini entre nous !

Ma : (calme) Tu m'as manqué ! Je suis au courant que vous n'avez pas respecté le contrat : Quatre n'a pas été tué et pour enfoncé le clou, vous faites équipe avec les anciens pilotes de Gundam pour me trouver ! Très futé votre plan mais tu me connais Yumie, tu sais que quand je veux une chose, je l'obtiens toujours même si je dois employer les grands moyens !

Y : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Ma : Toi !

Y : (tremblant) Jamais ! _(Ange y : Combien de fois, on va devoir te le répéter ! Tu captes ou pas ? On peut t'acheter une antenne si tu veux !)_

Ma : (un peu énervé) mais je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Tu rentres tout de suite à la maison ou le frère de ta copine, Michael, y passera ! Y : Salaud ! Qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'il est encore en vie ? 

Mi : (attaché sur une chaise, les yeux bandé, et d'une voix tremblante) Yumie ? C'est toi !

Ma : (lui arrache le téléphone) Alors, note bien l'adresse et viens seule !

La jeune fille attrapa un bout de papier et nota l'adresse en vitesse. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, laissant son téléphone et l'adresse sur son lit.

Heero qui ne dormait pas, avait entendu la conversation, copia l'adresse rapidement avant que Yumie revienne et se recoucha, faisant semblant de dormir.

La jeune fille arriva e pantalons noir avec une jupe, arrivant un peu avant les genoux, par dessus, de la même couleur, et en soutif noir, enfila une chemise verte foncée, ses baskets noirs montantes, mettant ses couteaux dedans, mis l'adresse et son portable dans une sacoche noire et sortit de la maison sans bruit. Ayant appelé un taxi, Yumie arriva devant un magnifique hôtel bien gardé. _(Angel r : bah, il s'embête pas Mathieu ! Un hôtel rien que ca !)_

Les gardes laissèrent la jeune fille passer sans problème. Elle pris l'ascenseur et arriva au 5ème étage, porte 609, elle entra.

Y : Mathieu ? Mathieu ? Michael ? Il y a quelqu'un ? _(Angel r : A part une conne, non je vois pas !)_

Revenant sur ses pas, elle se retrouva devant un beau jeune homme blond, les yeux verts, les cheveux courts, plus grand qu'elle, musclé, affichant un air déterminé et satisfait.

**

* * *

**

**Angel r : faut k'elle arrête la télé !**

**Auteur : Et toi de dire des conneries !**

**W : Moi, je voudrais passez un mot au lecteur : pitié, demandez lui d'arrêter de me martyriser ! **

**Ange y : le pauvre chéri, il en peut plus !**

**Auteur : le prochain chapitre ne devrait plus tarder ! Laissez moi une petite ou une grande reviews please !**


	6. Il faut sauver le soldat Yumie

**Auteur : Coucou, tout le monde ! Bonne rentrée à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, ca me donne envie d'écrire ! Bon, ce chapitre est un peu différents des autres, l'humour est toujours au rendez vous mais…………..**

**Angel r : Ouai, Yumie va avoir des ennuies ! trop cool ! Enfin ca change pas de d'hab !**

**Auteur : Je disais donc que chap répondait à certaines questions !**

**Angel r : Les lecteurs s'en fichent ! **

**W : je souffre ds ce chap?**

**Auteur : Pourkoi tu poses la question ?**

**W : Pour savoir si je te tue maintenant ou si j'attend !**

**Auteur : Là c Yumie qui soufre !**

**Angel r : ouai ! C le plus beau jour de ma vie !**

**Auteur : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour travailler avec des folles perverses et sadiques ?**

**Angel r : Les autres nous reflètent ce ke nous sommes ! (Auteur : vive les cours de French !)**

**Auteur : Passons aux remerciements pour les reviews !**

**Nightdrac666 : Merci d'être fidèle au rendez vous ! Ouai je te donne l'autorisation d'offrir Mathieu à ton dragon aux cheveux blonds ! C sur Reï et Yumie t'en remercieront ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Wufei : C gentil de ne pas trop me martyriser ! Au moins t'es aps comme l'autre folle ! Auteur : Fais gaffe j'ai pas encore écrit la suite ! Merci pour tes encouragements, ca me fait plaisir ! Juste un truc, fais bien souffrir Mathieu avant de le donner à ton dragon ! Mais il est pas très comestible !**

**Rodolph : merci mon petit renne d'être descendu du pôle nord pour venir lire ma fic ! Passe le bonjour à super-perno de ma part ! Et continu de suivre la fic ! (ki s'écrit comme ça pour ton information ! Un renne blond c pas courant en plus ! lol !) Au faites, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**

**isisiria**** Merci (oui je sais c répétitif ! ms ca me fait vraiment plaisir ke vous m'écrivez ! Angel r : Ouai ms pas à nous !) de faire parti de mes lecteurs ! T'inquiètes aps Fei n'as aps fini d'être cassé ! Ce chap est assez sympa avec lui sauf vers al fin ms dans le chap suivant c lui ki prend le plus ! Et pour Relena, elle n'apparaît aps beaucoup ! (Ange y : Ouf !) donc je peux aps trop la rembarrer ! (Ange y : Dommage !)**

**angel rei : Je te remercie kand même de l'avoir lu mais par pour le fait de m'avoir laissé une reviews ! Je sais ke tu attends ce chap avec impatience parce ke Youyou souffre ! (Ange y : C méchant !) donc je te dédis ce chap ! **

**Auteur : Merci aussi au lecteur anonyme ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Il faut sauver le soldat Yumie !**_

_(Angel r : Ca s'arrange pas !Ange y : Et la fic n'est pas encore fini, va falloir s'attendre au pire ! Wufei : Vous êtes pas les plus à plaindre ! Angel r : c'est sur quand on voit ta tronche, on se dit qu'on est pas les plus malheureuses ! Ange y : Tu vois toi tu es poursuivit par la malchance : tu es notre souffre douleur, t'es con, moche, nul en tout, enfin t'as rien ! Wufei : C'est toujours mieux que vous ! Auteur : Bon, ; quand vous aurez fini de régler vos comptes, je vais pouvoir enfin continuer ma fic !)_

Mathieu attrapa Yumie qui était terrifié et surprise, par la taille et l'embrassa.

Elle ne pouvait pas résister étant donc contrainte de répondre à tous ces désirs. Le jeune homme la balança sur le lit, lui attachant les poignets avec des cordes sur les barreaux du lit.

Ma : (sortant les deux couteaux se trouvant dans les baskets de sa victime) Tu n'en auras pas besoin _(Ange y : Si pour te l'enfoncer dans le cœur !) _mais moi ca peut me servir !

Il monta sur elle, faisant descendre l'un des couteaux de le long de la joue de la jeune fille, de son cou, de sa poitrine, coupant les boutons de sa chemise, déclenchant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébral de Yumie.

La lame était froide, faisant des coupures à certains endroits, ce qui faisait souffrir la jeune fille.

Il l'embrassa, lui mordant la lèvre inférieur, faisant, ainsi couler un mince filet de sang qu'il lécha.

Il descendit le long de son cou, toujours en l'embrassant, continuant sa descente jusqu'au nombril de sa victime, passant une main sous sa jupe pour défaire le bouton et le fermeture éclair du pantalon de la jeune fille, l'enlevant ensuite, ne laissant que la jupe. Mathieu remonta aux lèvres de Yumie, s'en emparant, entament une danse enflammé avec sa langue, sa main caressant les jambes de sa victime.

Pendant ce temps, Reï dormait tranquillement quand Duo la réveilla. Il était 1h55.

R : (encore endormit) Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? _(Ange y : Rien important, ta copine se fait violer mais c'est pas grave ! Angel r : c'est que ca, bah elle peut se rendormir sans problème !)_

D : Yumie a disparu, elle partit rejoindre Mathieu !

A ces mots, Reï se leva en vitesse, et rejoint les autres dans le salon.

H : (avec un ton inquiet qui trahissait son air froid et calme) Yumie est partit ce matin, à cette adresse ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer comment je le sais mais il faut absolument la récupérer ! Duo, tu viens avec moi, les autres vous restez ici ! _(Wufei : tant mieux, moi je m'en fou complètement d'elle !)_

R : Je suis de la partie ! _(Angel r : Moi aussi alors pourquoi j'y vais ?)_

Heero prit la jeep, vert foncé, se trouvant dans le garage. Duo se mit à coté de lui et Reï à l'arrière. Il démarra en trombe, déclenchant les commentaires de Reï.

R : Où t'as appris à conduire ? Si on meurt dans un accident, on ne pourra pas sauver Yumie ! Et tu m'écoutes ? _(Ange y : Je peux te passer du doliprane si tu veux ? J'en ai toujours avec moi, surtout quand on doit la supporter ! Auteur : Donne lui plutôt de la rico…bip !)_

Ils ne respectèrent pas les feux de circulations et faillir percuter plusieurs voitures. _(Angel r : Le titre de ce chapitre aurait du s'appelait : accident de la route ou apprendre à conduire !)_

Au bout de 20 minutes, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel et se garèrent un peu plus loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

R : (tuant les deux gardes de l'entrée) J'suis contente de vous avoir revu les gars ! Envoyez moi une carte postal de l'enfer !

H : (entrant dans l'hôtel et après avoir dégommé les autres gardes) c'est au 5ème étages !

R : Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Duo et Heero, vous prenez les escaliers et moi l'ascenseur, comme ca je pourrait surveiller si des ennemis éventuels arrivent par là !

D : Et pourquoi ce serait toi ?

R : (avec un sourire sadique) Honneur au dame ! _(Ange y : Bon, bah vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur !)_La galanterie, tu connais ?

Reï prit l'ascenseur et arriva plus vite en haut que les deux pilotes, assomma les gardes. Duo arriva essoufflé et Heero, bah on ne sait pas.

R : (pas trop fort mais avec le même sourire sadique) Vous en avez mit du temps !

D : La prochaine fois, tu te taperas les 5 étages et moi je prendrai l'ascenseur, là on verra si tu dis qu'on a mit du temps ! _(Angel r : Et si l'ascenseur se bloque, tu fais quoi ? Reï arrivera avant toi ! C'est con ca !)_

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement 609. Duo crocha la serrure, n'étant pour lui pas une nouveauté vu c'est antécédent de voleur. _(Ange y : Voleur raté je précise !)_

La serrure émit un petit déclic et la porte s'ouvrit lentement mais grinça.

Mathieu, qui s'apprêtait à dégrafer le soutif de Yumie, s'arrêta net, détacha sa victime et lui mit le couteau sous la gorge lorsque les trois _(Auteur : Soit disant)_ sauveurs apparurent devant lui.

M : (tenant toujours sa victime) Reï, comment vas tu ? T'a l'air énervé quelque chose ne va pas ? _(Angel r : Oui, ta tête me revient pas !) _Tu viens pour ton frère ? (voyant l'expression étonné de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face) T'es pas au courant ! Je détient ton frère et ton amie, alors un conseil ne bougez pas !

Il sortit de la chambre, lança Yumie qu'Heero rattrapa, s'enfuit de l'hôtel avant que Duo ou Reï ne puissent le rattraper.

Heero mit sa veste en jean sur le dos de la jeune fille qui tremblait.

R : Mon frère se trouve quelque part dans cette hôtel, faut le retrouver !

H : Je la ramène, vous prendrez un taxi pour rentrer ! _(Angel r : Au moins, il conduira mieux que toi ! Espèce de fou du volant !)_

Reï et Duo firent tout l'hôtel et découvrirent Michael, le frère de Reï attaché à une chaise dans la cave, les yeux bandé et la bouche aussi. Ils le détachèrent.

D : (surpris) Le célèbre avocat de l'affaire 751, c'est ton frère ?

R : (avec un air supérieur) Bien sur !

D : C'est vrai qu'il y a une petite ressemblance ! _(Ange y : Très petite car Michael est beau, intelligent, gentil, alors que Reï c'est le tout contraire !)_

Mi : (serrant sa sœur) je suis content de voir que tu vas bien !

R : Viens avec nous, tu nous expliqueras ce qui c'est passé !

Mi : Mathieu veut récupérer Yumie !

R : On sait, je t'expliquerai à la maison !

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'appeler un taxi car Wufei les ramena. Il était venu avec des préventaires pour récupérer les gardes, dès qu'Heero l'avait prévenu.

Il conduisit un peu mieux que ce dernier et les ramena sain et sauf.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table du salon pour faire le point. Yumie ne quittait plus Heero et ne disait toujours rien, elle s'était changée et portait une jean bleu clair avec plusieurs poches, une chemise noir et la veste d'Heero, et des pansement sur ses coupures. Wufei aussi s'était changé, il avait échangé ses vêtements de préventaires pour un pantalons noir et une chemise blanche, entrouverte. Heero et Duo s'était changer mais pour remettre la même chose, Reï portait un jean noir, un débardeur rouge, moulant et une veste noire.

Michael venait de téléphoner et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur.

Mi : Reï, m'a donné la permission d'inviter ma femme et ma fille pour les mettre en sûreté !

W : Reï, merci, de demander notre avis avant !

D : Fei, mais nous sommes tous d'accord !

T : Vous devriez nous dire tout ce que vous savez !

R : Nous n'avons plus le choix ! Michael est mon frère et l'un des avocats les plus réputé comme vous le savez déjà !

Mi : Mathieu m'a appelé, il y a quelques jours pour parler affaires ! Au début j'ai refusé mais il m'a menacé qu'il pourrait arriver un accident à ma femme et à ma petite fille de 5 ans, donc je me suis rendu à l'hôtel. Là, il m'a attaché et s'est servi de moi pour récupérer Yumie ! _(Angel r : Faut dire que son plan était parfait mais il avait oublié un petit détail : je lui aurais livré Yumie sans rien en retour mais il a fallu qu'il touche à mon frère !)_

Q : Pourquoi deviez vous me tuer ? _(Ange y : mais on voulez pas te tuer ! Wufei : Ca va pas recommencer !)_

R : Mathieu avait promis à Yumie qu'il la laisserait partir sans la retenir si elle accomplissait ce dernier contrat et il m'avait menacé de tuer la fille de mon frère !

Q : Donc vous avez accepté !

T : Vous aviez déjà travaillé pour lui avant ?

R : On peut dire ca mais nous n'avons jamais tué ni blessé quelqu'un !

D : Et pourquoi voler Réléna ?

R : Bah devine ! Parce qu'on avait besoin d'argent ! _(Angel r : Parce que c elle !)_ Je te signal que nous n'avons aucun autre travaille !

W : Nous nous retrouvons au même point, puisque nous ne savons pas où se cache Mathieu !

Y : (qui prit enfin la parole malgré qu'elle tremblait) Non, je sais comment le trouver mais c'est contre la procédure ! Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous renseigner, le problème est qu'il ne nous dira rien sans rien en retour ! _(Angel r : en gros c donnant, donnant ! Ange y : Les lecteurs ne sont pas si con, tu sais ! Angel r : Kand on sait k'ils lisent ce genre de conneries, on se le demande ! Auteur : Tu parles de mes fics ? Angel r : (d'1 petite voix) Pas du tout !)_

Q : Combien faut il ? _(Ange y : Oh, l'argent, tjs l'argent ! Mon petit Quatre y a pas ke ça ki compte dans la vie ! On sait ke t'es riche, c pas la peine de nous le répéter !)_

Y : Non, pas d'argent !

D : Qu'est ce qu'il veut alors ?

R : Tu parles de………

Y : (avec 1 sourire sadique) Oui !

R : T'es sûre ke tu vas bien ? Mathieu t'a drogué ? T'es encore sous le choc, tu devrais te reposer !

Y : Je vais bien ! (Avec 1 sourire sadique) Je vais lui faire bouffer c'est « tu m'appartiens ! » !

W : Elle doit être sous l'emprise de la drogue !

R : Non, là, elle est dans son état normal ! _(Angel r : K'est ce ke ça doit être kand c pas le cas !)_

Y : (reprenant son air sérieux !) Elle…………………

D : (étonné) Elle ?

R : Et oui, on ne vous a jamais dit ke c'étais un mec !

Y : Je peux terminer ? (N'attendant pas la réponse) _(Angel r : Toute façon personne ne l'écoute !)_ Elle nous donnera les renseignements contre l'abandon des charges qui sont contre elle !

T : Elle a fait quoi ?

Y : (prenant son air innocent _(auteur : je vous préviens chers lecteurs, je n'ai pas dit k'elle était innocente !)_) Oh ! Pas grand-chose ! Tueuse à gage, cambriolage, kidnapping à ses heures perdues !

W : (s'étranglant) _(Ange y : Si il pouvait y rester !)_ QUOI ?

H : (sur un ton froid) C'est une amie à vous ?

R : On peut dire ca !

D : Et où on peut la trouver ?

R : bah ca dépend le boulot qu'elle fait !

W : (énervé) Et en ce moment, elle doit tuer ? Cambrioler ? Kidnapper ?

Y : Non, elle a tiré sa révérence ! Elle a un bébé de 1 ans ! _(Ange y : Comme c trop mignon !)_

H : Où elle est alors ?

R : (l'ignorant) A bon, elle a un bébé, je savais pas !

Y : (étonnée) Tu savais pas !

R : c'est qui le père ?

Y : Si je savais, elle en a tellement ! _(Angel r : tiens elle me rappelle quelqu'un ! rassurez vous je ne parle pas de l'auteur !)_

W : (s'énervant) Où on peut la trouver ?

R : T'énerves pas fei !

Y : Dans un petit appart pas très loin d'ici !

W : Où ?

R : Vraiment pas loin, en Allemagne à Cologne !

H, D, T ; Q et W : (s'étranglant) QUOI !

W : (s'énervant) Vous trouvez ça pas très loin !

Y : (avec un large sourire) Ouai, elle aurait pu s'installer en Amérique ou en Australie !

R : (souriant) c'est une grande voyageuse !

Q : On peut prendre mon jet privé ! _(Angel r : Il manque pas une occasion de montrer k'il est riche ! Ange y : laisse ce pauvre petit tranquille ! Il est blond, c'est déjà assez difficile pour lui ! Auteur : Vous n'êtes ke des jalouses ! Lui, il est riche, et vous même en travaillant ou en volant vous n'y parviendrez jamais ! Angel r : C'est sur kand travaillant pour toi, on va pas aller loin !)_

W : Non, on va utiliser celui des préventaires ! _(Ange y : Et lui, il manque pas une occasion de montrer k'il a réussit sa vie en devenant préventaire et ke c lui ki est au commande de la mission ! Angel r : ke veux tu c un cas désespéré ! Wufei : Euh…………….y a personne pour me défendre ?Angel r : T'es pas blond même si parfois je me le demande ! Auteur : je m'excuse auprès de tous les blonds et blonde ! )_

R : (joyeux) Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?

D : (sur un ton moqueur) Mais que notre cher Wuwu se décide à y aller et ça peut prendre des heures !

W : (en colère) Maxwell !

Y : (rigolant) Faut le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau ! Même si celui-ci est aussi petit qu'un petit pois !

W : (criant) Yumie !

Y : Pas besoin de crier, je suis juste à côté !

Wufei se mit à poursuivre Yumie et Duo à travers la maison. Wufei courait en criant qu'il allait les tuer.

H : (coupant cours à la couse poursuite) On part !

R : (sur un ton sarcastique) Allez les enfants, on vous dépose à la garderie !

* * *

**Auteur : Voilà, le chapitre est fini ! Il est pas très joyeux mais je vous promets ke le prochain retrouvera l'humour habituelle ! Wufei ni coupera pas ! Mais vous pouvez tjs soutenir sa cause ou vouloir le faire souffrir plus en m'envoyant une reviews !**

**Ange y : Pourkoi tu m'a fait souffrir !**

**Auteur : Juste par sadisme !**

**Angel r : Et après c nous les folles sadiques !**

**Auteur : Au prochain chapitre, soyez nombreux au rendez vous ! Et envoyez moi une review, please !**

**W : (faisant les yeux de chien battu) Soyez sympa avec moi !**

**Auteur : Et encore un grand merci à vous de suivre leurs aventures !**


	7. Nakurà, la caméléonne empoisonneuse!

**Auteur: Coucou tout le monde! Ca fait un bail!Mais me revoilà!**

**Angel r: Pour notre plus grand malheur!**

**Auteur: Voilà je dédie ce chapitre à ce pauvre Wufei qui s'en prend plein la figure et encore ca ne fait ke commencer!**

**W: Mais j'ai fait koi?**

**Yumie/Reï: Tu veux k'on te réponde?**

**W: Non, ca ne sera pas necessaire!**

**Auteur: Passons au remerciement!**

**angel rei** **Euh Yumie a un message à te dire! Yumie: Espèce de...(Auteur: Pour cause de la violence du vocabulaire, nous coupont se petit passage!) Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture! Oh et ton frère ne souffrira plus mais toi...peut ête! **

**Nightdrac666****: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (c pas la peine de vous bouchez les oreilles!) Ouai! Bah il est aps comestible mais tu peux lui faire toutes les misères ke tu veux! Et puis je t'autorise aussi à martyriser ce pauvre wuwu! W: et je te permes pas! Auteur: Mais moi si! Bonne lecture! Et encore mercccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! lol!**

**rudolph** **: Merci d'être là mon petit cerf! J'suis sur ke tu vas retrouver ton écharpe rouge! **

**Pour faire taire angel r des de koi faire! Elle a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs! La pauvre chérie! Enfin, continue de suivre leurs aventures!**

Auteur: Bonne lecture! oh un mot pour Wufei! Bienvenu en Enfer!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 7: Nakurà, la caméléonne empoisonneuse !**_

_(Angel r : c plutôt l'auteur, l'empoisonneuse ! Auteur : (la grillant) La fic n'est pas terminée et je pourrais encore vous empoisonner ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ange y : Faut ke l'auteur arrête d'écrire ses fics, ça la rend dingue !)_

Le jet se posa sur une piste d'hélicoptère à Berlin ! Là, une voiture les attendait _(Angel r : Comme par enchantement !)_ et les emmena à Cologne _(Ange y : C ki ki conduit la voiture ? Auteur : Un chauffeur, bien sûr, appartenant aux préventaires ! Angel r : faudrait préciser, les lecteurs ne sont pas aussi intelligent ke toi ! Auteur : Ne te moque pas de moi !)_.

Le véhicule roula, roula à travers Berlin, passant devant la porte Brandenbourg, le somptueux château de Charlottenbourg et Fernsehturm _(Auteur : c la tour de télévision ! Angel r : Voilà l'auteur est allée en Allemagne_ et maintenant elle _emmerde les lecteurs pour leur venter les vertus de ce pays ! Ange y : Elle fait de la pub ! Auteur : Je fais ce ke je veux ! Angel r : Tu veux plutôt faire genre ke tu as retenu kelke chose de ton voyage !)_ puis prit l'autoroute pour terminer sa course dans à Cologne, dans une petite rue, pas très loin de la Cathédral, devant un immeuble assez chic avec un interphone.

W : (sortant de la voiture) Elle profite bien de son argent !

R : (avec un sourire sadique) Faut bien qu'elle en face quelque chose !

T : C'est étrange qu'on est jamais entendu parlé d'elle !

W : (sortant de la voiture) Elle profite bien de son argent !

R : (avec un sourire sadique) Faut bien qu'elle en face quelque chose !

T : C'est étrange qu'on est jamais entendu parlé d'elle !

Y : Elle change souvent d'identité : elle passe des perruques blondes aux perruques rouges, de femme à homme, elle change nom, d'adresse ! C'est une spécialiste du camouflage ! _(Angel r : Ouai, elle a vu Alias et elle a voulu se prendre pour Sydney !)_

R : Elle excelle aussi dans le poisons pouvant tuer rapidement, lentement, avec ou sans souffrances, selon ses désirs et les ordres qu'elle a reçut ! Certains ne sont pas mortel et servent juste à faire parler la personne ou l'endormir pendant plusieurs heures ! (Réfléchissant _(Ange y : Je suis dans un autre monde, elle réfléchir mais je me transformer en chèvre !)_) Tiens, j'en prendrai bien un pour Wufy !

W : (criant) Je vais te tuer !

Y : Chut ! (Sonnant devant Seïchi) Nakurà ?

N : (sur ses gardes et attrapant une arme) Qui êtes vous ?

Y : Yumie, Reï et quelques amis dont un idiot !

W : c'est qui l'idiot ? _(Angel r : Pourquoi tu poses la question, tu sais bien que c'est toi !)_

N : Qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est vous ?

R : Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que c'est toi ?

N : (avec un sourire) Reï ! Allez y entrez !

D : Euh…..j'ai pas tout compris là !

Y : C'est un code entre nous ! Cherches pas ! _(Wufei : Et lui vous dites pas ke c un cas désespéré ! Angel r : non, il est trop chou ! Ange y : No comment ! Auteur : elles peuvent pas sinon elles auront toutes les lectrices sur le dos ! W : Je suis dans un monde ki ne me comprend pas ! Angel r : E ke tu ne comprend pas ! Et oui Wufiney ouvre un compte jeune !)_

W : C'est étrange, elle porte le même nom que ton nom de famille !

R : C'est normale, c'est aps nos vrais noms de famille ! Yumie s'est servie du son nom pour faire le siens !

Ils montèrent trois étages pour arriver devant l'appartement 11 et sonnèrent.

Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts, les cheveux raides, la coupe au carré, portant un jogging noir, un sweet gris, des baskets noires, une boucle d'oreille représentant un serpent à l'oreille droite, environ 25 ans, grande, fine et jolie.

N : (les serrant dans ses bras) Reï ! Yumie ! Ca faisait un bail! (Voyant les cinq mecs _(Angel r : Enfin 4 parce ke je ne crois pas ke Wufei soi considéré comme 1 mec mais plutôt comme une femmelette ! W : je vais te tuer sale Onna !)_) C'est qui ceux là ? Yumie si Mathieu te voyait avec eux, il te tuerait !

Y : Sûrement mais je ne suis plus avec lui !

N : t'es mal barrée !

Y : Et je veux le mettre sous les barreaux !

N : tu veux mourir ? _(Angel r : Si c'était possible !)_

R : ce sont des préventaires !(En les montrant du doigt) Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero et lui, c'est sans importance !

W : (devenant rouge) Reï !

R : (avec un sourire sadique) Puisque tu y tiens ! Voici Wuwu ou Wufiney ou Wufy ou le surnom qui lui va le mieux : monsieurj'emmerdelemonde !

W : (énervé) Sale Onna !

R : (faisant l'innocente) C'est toi qui l'a voulu !

N : Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

R : Des infos !

N : Bon, entrez ! Faites comme chez vous ! Un café ça vous tente ?

H et T : Hn !

Y : (devant l'air d'incompréhension de son amie) C'est leur façon de dire oui !

Q : J'en veux bien s'il vous plait ! _(Angel r : Quatre est tjs poli sauf kand il pète un câble !)_

W : (grognon _(Ange y : Lui il est tjs mal poli et c pire kand il pète un câble !)_)

D : (avec un grand sourire) Je suis partent !

R : T'as pas du jus d'orange ?

N : J'oubliais, t'aimes pas ça et Yumie, ça lui fait comme de l'alcool ! Désolée pas de jus d'orange mais du jus de Kiwi !

R et Y : Avec plaisir !

Nakurà revint avec un plateau comportant 6 tasses de cafés avec des cuillères, une assiette de sucres, plusieurs sortes de biscuits, des croissant et des pains au chocolat, 2 verres de jus de pomme.

R : Ton appart est pas mal mais tu devrais revoir la déco et le rangement !

Y : On peut te conseiller un spécialiste pour le rangement ! (Montrant Quatre qui rougit)

W : (énervé) On est pas là pour discuter déco !

R : Fais pas attention à lui, c'est un pauvre con sans cervelle qui est même pas capable de tuer un moucheron ! _(Ange y : Tu peux parler !)_

N : (devenant sérieuse) Si c'est des infos concernant « l'invisible », comptez pas sur moi ! J'veux pas d'histoire avec lui, j'ai un gosse maintenant !

Y : On sait qu'on te fait prendre un risque mais on va faire un compromis !

R : On abandonne………………………..

W : On ?

R : (soufflant) Ils abandonnent les charges qui sont contre toi et l'assurance d'une protection _(Ange y : Sic Wuwu ki s'en charge, je crains le pire !)_ jusqu'à ce que Mathieu soit arrêté !

N : (réfléchissant) C'est une offre honorable mais si ça tourne mal ?

Y : Je retournerai avec Mathieu et j'arrangerai les choses ! Il ne te touchera pas ainsi que ton bébé !

N : (résignée) Que voulez vous savoir ?

W : Où il se trouve ? L'endroit où il réside en ce moment !

N : C'est une infos qui vaut plus que ce que vous m'offrez mais comme c'est vous, je vais faire un effort ! Vous connaissez Melle Relena Peacecraft, le vis ministre des affaires étrangères ?

D : Oui, malheureusement pour nous !

N : (pas du tout surprise) Il a une affaire avec des anciens partisans de Oz…………………………………….

R : (surprise) Me dis pas que……………………………..

N : Melle Peacecraft est sa prochaine cible ! A part qu'il doit la capturer vivante, sans que personne ne soit au courant ! je suis donc la seule à pouvoir grâce à des poisons dont moi seule connaît le secret, à l'endormir ainsi que ses gardes du corps !

Y : Mais tu as refusée !

N : Il m'a donné son adresse au cas où je changerais d'avis!

W : (sarcastique) Il est pas si prudent que ca monsieur l'invisible !

R : Wuwu si t'étais pas si con t'aurais compris que c'est une fausse adresse mais que plusieurs personnes sous ses ordres et l'attendent là bas !

Y : Je sais comment on va le coincer ! _(Angel r : Là, je crains le pire ! ses plans sont tjs foireux !)_ Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un volontaire !

Des cris de bébé stoppèrent la conversation. Nakurà revint avec un jolie bébé de 1 an, portant un pyjama bleu ciel, il avait de magnifiques yeux verts et suçait son pouce. Il fit un beau sourire à Reï et à Yumie par contre il faillit griffer ce pauvre Wufei. _(Angel r : Il a vraiment pas de chance !Même les bébé ne supporte pas sa bêtise !)_

Q : On ne vas pas vous déranger plus longtemps !

R : je pourrais te demander quelques poisons ? Et au passage t'en aurais pas un pour rendre intelligent ?

W : C'est pour toi ?

R : Non, baka, pour toi !

W : Je vais la tuer ! Espèce de……………….

D : (couvrant les oreilles du bébé) Ne soit pas vulgaire devant ce petit être innocent !

N : (ramenant plusieurs flacons) Voilà, leurs propriétés sont marquées sur les cette feuille et les bouteilles sont numérotées ! Par contre, pour ce pauvre garçon, aucune potions ne pourra le rendre intelligent !

Y : J'avais raison, c'est un cas désespéré ! 

Ils rentrèrent chez eux par les même moyens de transport que l'aller.

Q : Au faites Yumie, c'est quoi ton idée ?

Y : L'un d'entre nous, va se faire passer pour Nakurà ! Comme il ne sait pas quelle tête, elle l'a, il ne pourra pas savoir que c'est un usurpateur ! Par contre, faut que cette personne se fasse passer pour une fille ! Et pendant ce temps, une partie protège Relena et une autre surveille celui qui se fera passer pour Norikà, vous avez compris ? _(Angel r : Je félicite tous ceux k'on compris !)_

T : Qui sera Nakurà ?

R : Déjà, on peut éliminer Yumie et moi ! Il nous reconnaîtrait ! Alors lequel d'entre vous est volontaire ? (les cinq mec reculèrent)

Y : (avec un sourire sadique) Ayez un peu de courage ! Bon bah puisque aucun de vous n'est prêt à se sacrifier pour la bonne cause, nous allons faire la courte paille, celui qui à la paille la plus petite sera Nakurà !

Reï prit plusieurs paille qu'elle coupa à différents niveaux. Les uns après les autres, ils piochèrent une paille et ce fut…………………………………..

* * *

**Auteur: Alors voilà c déjà terminé!**

**W: Espèce de...**

**Auteur: Chut je parle aux lecteurs! Alors je vous propose un vote! C vous oui vous chers lecteurs ki allait décider de celui ki se déguisera en fille! Les candidats sont: **

**1) Heero **

**2) Duo**

**3) Trowa**

**4) Quatre (Ange y: Comme le hasard fait bien les choses!)**

**5) Wufei **

**Leur destin est entre vos mains! **

**Angel r: Là elle débloque!**

**W: Moi je veux pas!**

**Q: Mais nous non plus!**

**D: On peut voter nous aussi!**

**Auteur: Bien sur! La suite ne dépend ke de vous alors vite à vos reviews! et à la prochaine!**


	8. Pourquoi moi?

**Auteur : Après un long moment d'absence, me revoilà ! Désolé, la suite a prit un peu de temps mais j'attendais vos votes ! Et puis, il a fallut ke j'évite un certain Wufei ! Vos votes l'ont bouleversé, le pauvre a faillit commettre l'irréparable et tuer un pauvre auteur sans défense !**

**Angel r : Et rendre service à la communauté !**

**Auteur : J'te signal que t'as voté pour lui !**

**Angel r : Bah, oui, le but cT k'il te tue !**

**Auteur : (l'électrocutant) Et bah c loupé ! Passons aux réponses aux reviews !**

**SOSO01 : Bah, Wufy, voudrai bien se casser mais malheureusement pour lui, c moi ki a les droit d'auteur et je peux le tuer si je veux ! Enfin, j'espère ne pas en arriver là ! Je préfère le faire souffrir ! Qui a dit que j'était un auteur sadique ? Angel r : Moi ! **

**Je te répond kand même c vrai ke je l'ai fait un peu passer pour des cons sauf un ki ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eau à l'original ! J'ai pas besoin de donner son nom, tout le monde c ki c !**

**Je ferais peut être un concours de mode entre lui et Relena ! Merci pour ton vote et ta reviews !**

**angel rei : Merci pour le signalement, je vais essayer de voir ce ki ce passe ! Ms comme tu le sais, mon ordi c pas une merveille ! Ya un message d'Ange y pour toi !**

**Ange y : Ouai, je voulais juste te dire ke la plus violente c celle ki dit ki y ! Espèce de……………………….(nous coupons dc cette scène pour cause de violence ki pourrait choquer certaines âmes sensibles !)**

**Et tu vas être servit pour ce ki s'agit des jupettes ! Merci pour ton vote ! De la part du panda rose ! lol ! **

**isisiria (val) : Ah, ce pauvre Wufiney ! Et oui, c lui le souffre douleur ! Mais c parce k'on l'aime bien ! Angel r : Parle pour toi !**

**Les scène où wuwu court ne font que commencer ! Ca lui fait du bien un peu d'exercice ! Thank you pour le vote et la reviews !**

**rudolph : Passes le bonjour pour moi au père noel! et dis lui de ne pas trop te faire travailler! et ton écharpe tjs pas?**

**Continues de lire la suite! Allez A+ Belphégor!**

**Je remercie tous les lecteurs anonymes ! Et je dédicace cette fic à ce pauvre Wufei !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi moi ?**_

Et ce fut_ (Angel r : Moi, je sais qui c ! Auteur : Tout le monde c ki c !)_ le seul, l'unique, _(Ange y : c bon, ne nous fait pas attendre plus longtemps !) _WUFEI ! _(W : Pourquoi c moi ! Auteur : Les lecteurs ont voté pour toi ! W : Pourquoi ? Auteur : Bah comme le dit très bien, isisiria, ds toute fic, faut bien un souffre douleur ! W : Et pourkoi c moi ? Auteur : Parce qu'on t'aime bien et puis, on veut tous te voir en robe ! Petit clin d'œil à toutes les fans ! W : Pourkoi ? Auteur : Pourkoi tu poses toutes c questions ? Angel r : C pour faire genre k'il s'intéresse à quelque chose ! Ange y : 1 peu comme toi !W : Vous n'êtes k'une bande de perverse !)_

W : NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !

Pourquoi moi ?

D : C'est le destin ! _(Angel r : où plutôt l'auteur)_

R : (avec un sourire sadique) Je m'occupe de l'habillage et du maquillage ! j'vais en faire un mannequin !

Y : Ouai bah va falloir un miracle !(Angel r : Et encore, j'suis aps sur ke ca suffise !)

W : Je vais la……………..

Q : C'est pas bien de frapper une fille !

Y : Allez wuwu, à l'essayage !

T : Vous avez déjà les affaires ?

R : Bien sur ! On avait tout prévu !

Y : Reï ! Melle Wufy se fait la mal !

Après une course poursuite dans les couloirs, Reï rattrapa se pauvre Wufei et le traîna de force jusqu'à la salle de bain. On entendit alors pendant une heure les cris de Wufei et ceux de Reï.

W : (criant) Lâche-moi !

R : Tu vas le mettre à la fin !

W : Nan !

R : Regarde le jolie rouge à lèvre !

W : T'es une folle ! Je mettrai jamais ca ! Ahhhhhhhh ! Lâche moi !

D : Reï, nous l'abîme pas trop !

W : Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi !

D : Je parlais de la jupe !

W : (en colère) Maxwell, je vais te tuer !

R : Maintenant séance d'épilation !

Et là ce fut le drame, Wufei cria tellement fort que tous les oiseaux du cartier, que dis je de la ville peut être même du pays s'envolèrent loin, très loin. _(Ange y : c ce ki explique pourkoi y a plus d'oiseau dans cette ville ! Angel r : Cette fille est vraiment conne !)_

Après, ce fut le calme, le silence complet jusqu'à ce que Reï sorte de la salle de bain.

R : (avec une large sourire) Je vous présente le superbe…………..euh…….la superbe Wufy !

Derrière elle se trouvait, une jolie jeune femme, les cheveux bruns, longs, raides, attachés en nattes, portant un chemisier noirs, décolleté, moulant les formes de sa poitrine, une jupes rouges, assez courte, des bottes noires, montantes, un jolie collier autour du cou, en forme de lapin et pour la touche final, du rouge à lèvre, du bleu sur les yeux, un peu de font de teint et du far à paupières.

R : Alors ?

D : On dirait presque une vrai fille !

Q : Mais pourquoi un collier en forme de lapin ?

Y : Nakurà adore ces petits rongeurs !

D : Wufy fait nous un petit sourire ! (clic) C'est dans la boite !

W : Je vais te tuer !

R : Une jeune fille ne se comporte pas comme ca !

W : Yumie et toi, vous le faites bien !

Y : Ouai mais nous c'est différents !

W : En quoi ?

R : On est des extraterrestres ! (devant le regard ahuri du chinois) C'est parce que nous, nous sommes des (avec un regard froid) tueuses ! _(Ange y : Bah ca s'arrange pas pour elle !)_

Y : Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses ! On va faire les équipes ! Heero tu t'occuperas de surveiller Relena et………………

H : Non !

Y : Comment ca non ?

D : Euh…….si tu tient à la vie de cette salo….euh….char…char..charmante jeune fille, j'éviterai de mettre Mister glaçon pour la protéger !

Y : OK ! Y a d'autre personne dans son cas ? Y a des revendications ?

W : Ouai, moi, je ne veux…………….

Y : La ferme ! Toi, tu fais ce qu'on t'a dit ou je te jure que je t'attrape les tripes et que je te les fais bouffer ! _(Angel r : Et après c moi la plus malade !)_

D : Elle fait peur quand elle s'énerve !

R : Et t'as encore rien vu !

Y : (se calmant) Bon, donc, Duo, Reï……….

D : (sautant et criant) J'suis avec Reï !

Y : Je disais donc, que vous assurerez la protection de Nakurà, enfin Wufei !

W : Je veux pas, ils vont me laisser crever !

R : (avec le regard de la mort qui tue) Et ouai ! Bienvenu en Enfer !

Y : Heero et Trowa, vous assurais celle de Relena !

H : J'ai dit que je……………..

Y : (pétant un câble)Je m'en fou ! T'as rien à dire ! C'est moi qui fait le plan !

D : Trowa, tu feras mes condoléances à la famille de Relena !

Y : (se calmant) Excusez moi, c'est le manque de sommeille, ca me met sur les nerfs ! Heero, c'est pas du tout après toi que j'en ai _(W : Non, c comme d'hab après moi !)_ mais je ne peux pas changer les groupes, mon plan se fait en fonction de vous !

T : Et toi tu fais quoi ?

R : Ouai, tu nous as donné le plan, tu nous donnes des ordres et en plus tu prends des vacs ! _(Angel r : tient, ca me rappelle kelk'un ! Auteur : (la grillant) No comment !)_

Y : Moi, je m'occupe de Mathieu !

R : (surprise) Là dernière fois, ne t'a pas suffit !

Y : Si mais je suis la seule à pouvoir rentrer dans sa base sans problème !

D : Tu vas faire comment ?

Y : Je serais d'abord dans le groupe qui protége Relena, en attendant que Wuwu prenne contacte avec Mathieu et si mes suppositions sont bonnes, il lui demandera si il sait où me trouver et tu devra répondre que s'il te donne un petit supplément, tu me ramènes !

D : Tu vas pouvoir te faire un petit peu d'argent de poche ! _(Angel r : moi, pas besoin d'argent, je la ramène gratuitement !)_

H : Si t'es en danger, ne comptes aps sur moi !

Y : C'est que Hee-chan est rancunier ! Pour la peine c'est toi qui veillera sur moi !

R : Ca devient chaud ! _(Angel r : vite l'extincteur !) _

Y : Je porterai un émetteur, vous pourrez donc savoir où se trouve ca planque ! (Angel r: Yumie est bien sérieuse aujourd'hui! K'est ce ki ca passe? C pas elle? C un robot? Elle a recut un lavage de cerveau? Yumie sérieuse, c comme si Wufey était intelligent! C impossible! W: K'est ce ke j'ai encore fait?)

W : Et moi ?

Y : Toi rien ! Si tu portes un émetteur, ils le seront rapidement !

R : Et pour toi, tu penses pas _(Angel r : Ca c sur ! mais on ne peut rien y faire !)_ qu'il vérifiera ? Il va aps gober facilement qu'une de tes amies veut te livrer !

Y : C'est pour ca que Wufiney, devra trouver une excuse comme son gosse !

D : Tu avais un gosse et tu nous a caché ca ! Qui est le père ?

W : (en colère) Maxwell, t'es mort !

D : Non, je me sens encore bien vivant ! Reï, t'es sur que tu lui as pas fait prendre de la drogue ?

R : (réfléchissant) Non, mais peut être que quand je l'ai assommé ca la perturbé !

W : (rouge de colère) Je vais te faire la peau !

T : Et pour Relena ?

Y : (avec un grand sourire) J'ai un plan !

R : A bah mes coco, vous êtes pas dans la merde ! Dès qu'elle a un plan, il est foireux ! La dernière fois, j'ai faillit y laisser ma peau ! Ah, j'oubliais, celui pour tuer Quatre, à cause d'elle on s'est fait capturé par un nul et pas n'importe lequel, un abruti en plus!

W : Je vais te……….(se stoppant) tu vois vous vouliez bien tuer Quatre !

R : Mais pas du tout ! J'ai dit celui où tu es Quatre, c'est un jeu très marrant ! Faut imiter quelqu'un de connu !_ (Ange y : Beau rattrapage ! Alors là tu m'épates ! C tellement pathétique que je sais pas koi te dire !)_

Q : C'est quoi ton plan ?

Y : Heero, du peu que j'ai pu comprendre, tu l'as connaît ?

H : (froid) Hn !

D : Mais je crois qu'il veut pas la connaître plus que ca !

W : On t'a pas demandé de commentaire !

D : (imitant Wufei) Sale Onna, tais toi !

R : (mdr) Bien envoyé !

Y : Donc, je disais que tu lui dira que c'est pour la protéger et que je suis là pour ma faire les travaux d'intérêts généraux ! _(Ange y : Emmenez moi en prison ! Pitié, je suis coupable !)_ Que c'est pour payer, le fait que j'ai essayé de la voler ! Mais elle ne doit surtout aps savoir ce qu'il la menace, d'ailleurs ca serait bien qu'elle croit que c'est juste une prévention ! Ca nous évitera d'avoir une hystérique sur les bras ! Déjà qu'on en à une ! (regardant Wufei) Suivez pas mon regard !

R : Pour protéger la miss, je présume que nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer !

Y : Le problème avec lui, c'est que ca va être dure de le protéger tout le temps, vous allez essayer de le suivre le plus possible ! Mathieu, la fera loger dans un hôtel mais il sera bien gardé, trouvez un moyen de vous infiltrer dans l'hôtel !

D : Mme Maxwell et moi allons passer une nuit de folie !

R : Tu peux toujours courir chéri !

W : Comment on peut s'assurer que tout va se passer comme tu le dis ?

Y : Sortir avec l'un des plus grand criminel, ca à des avantages ! Et puis si ca ce passe pas comme prévu, vous êtes assez intelligent, bien sur j'exclu wufei, pour vous en sortir !

R : Au pire des cas, on leur laissera Wufei et on se barra avec le fric !

W : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend ?

Y : Bah t'as cas te poser la question !

Yumie laissa ainsi ce pauvre Wufy en plaine reflection philosophique. _(Angel r : Bah ca va pas aller loin !)_

**

* * *

**

**W : Je t'ai trouvé ! Je vais te tuer !**

**Auteur : Oups ! Laissez moi, une reviews please ! La suite arrivera bientôt, si je suis tjs en vie !**

**W : Tu vas regretter de m'avoir déguiser en femme !**

**Auteur : C dur, de faire mon métier ! Y a tjs des gens ki sont pas contents !**

**W : Fallait être plus gentil avec moi !**

**Auteur : (courant) Merci de continuer à suivre ma fics ! Au moins, y a des gens ki reconnaissent mon talent !**

**Angel r : On peut pas vraiment parler de talant ! Va y Wuwu, fais en de la charpie !**

**Auteur : Envoyer moi, un petit reviews pour me soutenir, please !**

**Ange y : Ds un concours de mode entre Wufy et Relena, d'après vous ki gagnerez ?**


	9. Qui a commendé une hystérique?

**Auteur : Et oui me revoilà ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu des petits problèmes d'ordi ! Un petit fouineur dont je ne citerai pas le nom, n'est ce pas Wufei, a piraté mon ordi pour modifier ma fic et savoir la suite mais comme il s'y est prit comme un manche, enfin bon c'est Wufei , il a fait sauter tout l'ordi !**

**W : Cherches pas d'excuses ! Tu fais pas ton boulot c tout !**

**Auteur : (le grillant) Bon maintenant ke j'ai réglé le problème du petit gêneur, remercions mes fidèles lecteurs !**

**gabriela.gosden**** :Thank you ! Bien sur ke je suis folle et fier de l'être ! W : Tu vois elle dit ke ca part ds tous les sens et k'on comprend rien ! t'es pas un bon auteur ! Auteur : Tu veux ke je te fasse souffrir ? W : (avalant difficilement sa salive) Je crois k'on m'appelle !**

**angel rei : Pourkoi faut ke t'es tjs raison concernant mes plans ? Pauvre Wufei il a pas fini de souffrir avec moi comme auteur ! W : Petit panda rose c koi ce surnom débile ? Auteur : Ca fait référence à toi panda et rose à l'autre cruche de Relena ! Je précise je n'ai aps choisi ce surnom ! Tu te rends compte de l'humiliation ke tu me fais subir après de mes lecteurs ?**

**isisiria**** : Merci ! Au Wufei en fille c vrai ka ca vaut le coup d'œil ! Mais je veux kand même vous prévenir ke c risqué, Wuwu a failli m'étriper enfin bon comme il est nul, je suis encore là pour te remercier de lire ma fic ! **

**sandy : Moi ki pensais, oui je pense, ke tu viendrais aps lire avant un moment, ca me fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère ke la suite te plaira autant !**

**Rudolph: salut mon petit renne alors bientôt la tournée du père noel! Je t'offrirai une nouvelle écharpe si tu veux! Pauvre Wuwu, il est en colère contre moi à cause de ca!**

**Auteur : Je remercie bien sur tous les lecteurs anonymes et je déclare qu'après plusieurs procès, les persos m'appartiennent enfin ! **

**Angel r : Mais bien sur ! C'est pas la peine de mentir aux lecteurs !**

**Auteur : Bon comme je suis forcée de le dire, ils sont toujours pas à moi sauf Reï et Yumie ainsi que Mathieu et les autres persos tout droit sortie de mon imagination !**

**Ange y : Non, on t'appartient pas !**

**Auteur : Bonne lecture ! Je l'ai dit plus bas mais ke toutes les fans de Relena ne lise pas la suite sous peine de faire une crise cardiaque! Je ne veux pas être responsable de leur mort !**

* * *

_**Chapitre9 : Qui a commandé une hystérique ?**_

Wufei s'entant remit de sa réflexion philosophique _(Angel r : Ca lui a valu trois jours sans dormir !)_, l'équipe put mettre le plan a exécution.

Wufei se rendit au rendez vous donné par Mathieu. Plusieurs sbires de l'invisible l'encerclent.

: (arrivant derrière lui…euh…..elle !) Melle Nakurà ?

W : (essayant de prendre une voie féminine _(Ange y : Bah j'espère qui sont sourd, aveugle parce que s'ils remarquent pas que c un imposteur, c ki sont con !)_ Oui, que me voulez-vous ?

: Nous vous avons recrutés pour une mission de la plus haute importance !

W : Je sais déjà en quoi consiste cette mission mais…………….

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car les sbires l'assommèrent, vérifièrent qu'il n'avait pas de micro ni de caméra, et l'embarquèrent dans une voiture noire aux vitres tintées.

Reï et Duo observaient la scène mais il ne purent suivre Wufei.

R : Merde , ca se passe pas comme prévu ! _(Angel r : Enfin bon, fallait s'y attendre, c Yumie ki a fait le plan !)_

D : (pas vraiment inquiet) Ca tombe bien, ca nous laisse plus de temps pour se connaître !

R : (le menaçant d'un couteau) T'approches et tu m'en diras des nouvelles de mon nouveau couteau !

D : (sourire pervers) Dommage, moi qui avait ramené les menottes exprès !

R : (se rapprochant de lui) Qui c'est peut être lorsqu'on aura mit l'autre taré sous les verrous ! (passant à côté de Duo) Mais pour le moment, faut prévenir Yumie qu'on a pas pu le suivre !

Au même moment, Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Yumie arrivèrent dans la demeure de Relena.

Re : (apercevant Heero et criant) Heeeeeee-chaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn !

Y : Comment déboucher les oreilles en 1 seconde !

Re : Que fait cette criminelle avec vous ?

H : Le juge a décidé de lui faire faire des intérêts généraux en nous aidant à assurer ta protection !

Re : (criant) Tu vas rester avec nous ! Mon Hee-channnnnnnnnn reste avec nous ! _(Auteur : Je m'excuse après de toutes les fans de Relena mais si vous êtes bien une de ses fans, ou que vous l'aimez bien passez votre chemin ! Car la suite pourrait vous donner des envies de meurtres me concernant ! Angel r : Lisez la suite lisez la suite !)_

Y : (à Quatre) C'est qui cette cruche ? Comment elle a fait pour être vice-ministre ? Elle l'a gagné dans une pochette surprise ? _(Angel r : Un peu comme Wufei pour son boulot de préventaire ou Yumie pour son intelligence !)_

Q : Non…………………….

D : Mais y a des fois c'est à se demander !

Y : (surprise) Bah pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux ?

R : Quand je dis que tes plans sont foireux, c'est pas pour te casser mais c'est la vérité !

Y : Vous avez perdu Wufei ?

D : Bah, c'est pas une grande perte ! _(Ange y : Un matcho de moins pour l'humanité !Un débile de moins !W : Non mais je te permets pas ! Ange y : mais moi si !)_ On aurait du lui mettre la laisse !

Re : (surprise) Tout ca pour me protéger ? (criant) Que se passe t'il ? On veut ma mort ? (se jetant dans les bras de Heero) Tu vas rester avec moi pour me protéger !

R : Y a des fois je me demande pourquoi tu veux la sauver ?

Y : Moi aussi !

H : (poussant Relena) Non, tu crains rien c'est juste par prévention !

Re : Oh comme c'est gentil de penser à moi !

D : Wufei en fille est plus belle qu'elle……………….

R : et moins cruche, quoique !

Pendant ce temps, ce pauvre Wufei se trouvait dans une salle, tout seul, dans le noir. Un jeune homme s'approcha de lui.

Ma : La chirurgie esthétique fait des merveilles ! On ne te reconnaît même pas, d'ailleurs qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est bien toi ? _(Angel r : Tiens Ange yumie tu devrais essayer !)_

W : Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien Mathieu ?

Ma : (froid) Pourquoi avoir accepté mon offre ?

W : J'ai besoin d'argent et puis cette cruche, je l'aime pas !

Ma : (réfléchissant) Tu serais prête à me livre Yumie ?

W : Qu'est ce qui vous dit que je sais où elle se trouve ?

Ma : (sourire sadique) Parce que moi je le sais ! Elle se trouve en ce moment avec ta cible !

W : (surpris(e)) vous savez ca ?

Ma : (lui caressant la joue) Mais je sais tout ! Alors tu acceptes ma proposition ?

W : (redevenant sérieux euh sérieuse) Et combien cela me rapporterait ? J'ai un gosse et je veux le meilleur pour lui !_(Ange y : J'en reviens aps ! Combien de tps, il a appris cette phrase ? Ca peut pas être de lui ? Sinon, je me teins en blonde ! Angel r : Bah ca reflétera ton intelligence ! Auteur : Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les blondes sauf l'autre cruche de Relena !)_

Ma : Le double ! La moitié maintenant, l'autre après exécution !

W : Relena, voulez vous que ca passe comme un meurtre ou comme un sucide ?

Ma : Je veux qu'on est l'impression que se sont les pilotes de gundam les responsables ! Comme ca, je me débarrasse d'eux aps la même occasion !

Lin va vous emmener à votre hôtel !

Relena pendu au coup de Heero leur fit faire le tour de sa demeure dont le rose était la principal couleur et les invita ensuite à prendre le thé dans des tasses roses, bien évidemment. _(Angel r : Je trouve ke tu fais beaucoup plus de commentaires ? Auteur : Bah koi c pas ma faute si elle aime le rose !)_

Re : Il faudrait quelqu'un pour me surveiller la nuit ? Heero ?

H : (souriant) Yumie se porte volontaire !

Y : (fusillant le jeune homme du regard) Je vais………………….

Re : (horrifiée) Mais elle pourrait me tuer dans mon sommeil !

R : J'suis même pas sur qu'elle attende jusque là !

D : (chuchotant) De toute façon si c'est pas elle, je m'en charge !

Q : Vous avez beaucoup de travail en ce moment ?

Re : Non, c'est assez calme ces derniers temps ! Au faites vous êtes presque tous là mais où est l'autre matcho ? _(W : L'autre matcho il t'em………….Auteur : Pas de grossièretés !)_

T : Il avait d'autre choses à faire !

D : Ouai, fallait qu'il se rendre au rendez vous des travesties ! _(W : Je vais te tuer !Angel r : K'est ce k'il fou ds les commentaires ! W : J'ai pris possession de l'ordinateur ! Auteur : ca sur il m'a fait tout sauter !)_

Tout d'un coup alors que personne ne s'y attendait Relena cria, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Duo renversa sa tasse, Trowa la fit tomber par terre, Yumie s'étouffa, Heero réussit à rester de marbre _(Angel r : Ce mec n'est pas humain !)_, Reï péta la cuillère rose, _(Auteur : Ah, j'oubliais de vous dire que ceux ki n'aime aps le rose passe leur chemin)_, Quatre lâche le gâteau qu'il tenait. Ils se retournèrent tous vers la responsable de ce raffut : Relena qui était montée sur une chaise à cause d'une toute petite mais alors toute petite araignée.

Duo la ramassa avant que la folle de bonbon rose l'écrase et la jeta par la fenêtre.

R : Là, elle bat Wufei à tous les niveaux !

Y : Moi, qui pensais qu'il y avait pas pire que l'autre abruti !

D : (sourire sadique) J'ai une idée pour qu'elle la ferme !

Duo glissa un somnifère dans le verre de Miss j'adoreleroseetHeeeeeeee-chan ! La jeune fille s'évanouie comme une masse dans les dix minutes qui suivirent.

Tous : Ouf !

Q : J'ai cru qu'elle se tairait jamais ! (se retournant tous surpris par ce que venait de dire le petit blondinet) Bah quoi, elle m'a pété les tympans !

R : Bon, Yumie alors tu as un autre plan aussi brillant que le plan A ?

Y : Très drôle ! Et pour ton information j'en ai un ! On reste ici et on attend que l'autre dégénéré du cerveau vienne me kidnapper !

D : Bah tu peux toujours attendre ! Con comme il est, il serait même pas capable de faire la différence entre toi et Relena !

R : Enfin bon y a pas tellement de différence !

L'autre abruti du cerveau préparait un plan pour prévenir les autres de l'endroit où se trouvait Mathieu et pour capturer Yumie sans que l'invisible sache que c'est un plan. _(Auteur : Enfin, pour sa concentration, nous n'allons aps le déranger plus longtemps et nous le laissons réfléchir ! Angel r : Bah, j'espère ke Mathieu lui a laissé un délai ! Ange y : Ds un mois on y est encore !)_

Le lendemain, Wufei alias Norikà se prépara à son plan. Il prit son arme, plusieurs poisons et se rendit à la demeure de Relena. Il…euh…..elle se planqua dans les buissons après avoir déjoué la sécurité bien pathétique de la jeune fille.

Il/elle entra par le balcon de la chambre de Relena qui dormait à poing fermé, s'approcha et lui fit respirer un poison censé la faire dormir pendant une semaine. _(Ange y : De koi nous faire des vacances !_ A_ngel r : J'ai une révélation importante : Wufei est le marchand de sable !)_

Aussi doucement qu'il lui était possible _(Angel r : Ouai, faut pas trop lui en demander !)_, Wufei descendit les escaliers en faisant craquer les marches. Mais tous les pilotes étaient déjà évanouies ainsi que Reï et aucune trace Yumie.

---------------------------------quelques minutes plus tôt---------------------------------

Alors que Reï et Yumie déjeunaient tranquillement, qu'Heero pianotait sur son ordi, que Trowa discutaient avec Quatre, que Duo était sous la douche _(Cris de toutes les fans et tous peut être ! Ange y : on se calme ! Pas la peine de s'exciter !)_, et que notre cher bonbon rose dormait, une ombre avança prudemment à l'intérieur de la demeure ayant déjouée les systèmes de sécurités. _(Ange y : je comprend pourkoi wuwu a réussit si facilement ! Angel r : ouai, con comme il est, ca m'étonné !)_

Entrant sans bruit, l'ombre continua sa progression et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent, les cinq pilotes et les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent assommés par un puissant poison. L'ombre emporta Yumie et disparu.

_Mais qui peux bien être cette ombre ? Et pourkoi emmener Yumie (Angel r : En plus c pas un cadeau cette fille !) Comment vont faire les 5 pilotes et Reï pour la récupérer ? Comment Wufei va t'il justifier qu'on la devancé ? _

_Toutes les réponses au prochain chapitre ! (Ange y : Bon, demain aps de télévision c mauvais pour toi !)_

**

* * *

Auteur : Tu vois je t'ai pas trop cassé !**

**W : C vrai ke je dois reconnaître ke là…………..**

**Re : Pourquoi c moi ki prend tout !**

**D : Parce ke t'es conne !**

**Re : Heeee-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn, il est m méchant avec moiiiiiiiii !**

**H :………………………..hn !**

**D : Il veut dire ke j'ai raison !**

**Angel r : Duo traducteur officiel de Heero !**

**Auteur : Bon, j'espère ke le fait de changer de bouc émissaire n'a pas trop cassé l'ambiance de ma fic ! Mais je vous promets ke ds le prochain, Wuwu reprendra sa place !**

**Oubliez pas de me laisser une petite reviews !**

**R : Je veux faire un sondage : _Qui est la plus cruche entre Wufei et Relena ?_**


	10. Tiens bon, Wufei!

**Auteur : Vous avez été sage cette année ?**

**Angel r : K'est ce ki lui prend, vlà k'elle se prend pour le père noël !**

**Auteur : Alors voici votre cadeau, la suite de ma fic !**

**Ange y : Elle se prend pour un grand écrivain maintenant ! Allez on retourne à l'Asile prendre les médicaments !**

**Auteur : Mais non, j'voulais faire une intro sympa c tout ! **

**Ange y : et Angel r : Bah c raté !**

**Auteur : (les grillant) Pas de cadeaux pour vous 2! Pauvre Wufei, il a pas été sage alors g pas été sympa avec lui ! Le pauvre souffre bcp ds ce chapitre mais bon, c kand même mon souffre douleur préféré !**

**isisiria**** : Je sais pas comment tu fais mais j'ai à peine mit ma fic ke j'ai reçu un review de toi ! Tes abdos doivent avoir un pouvoir ! Angel r : Ca empire ! Elle devient de + en + folle !**

**Pour torturer, Wuwu, merci de m'avoir mit en forme ! Parce ke là, il va bien souffrir ds ce chapitre ! W : Mais k'est ce ke je vous ai fait ?**

**Auteur : rien, c parce ke c toi !**

**Merci de m'encourager et désolé pour tes abdos ! lol !**

**angel rei : Alors comme ca tu te permes de dire ke je travail pas assez vite alors ke kand je te les envoie tu les lis même pas ! Et puis ki dit ke je suis si prévisible ! Le petit penda rose te remercie d'avoir mit une jolie reviews ma onnachou ! Ange y : Wufei commence à déteindre sur elle, c pas bon !**

**SOSO01 : Merci de me soutenir j'en ai bien besoin avec cette équipe de fou ! Tu sais c pour ca ke je joue + au loto, ni à d'autre jeu comme ca, je passe ma vie à perde ! c + drôle de faire souffrir Wufy et ca gagne à tous les coups ! W : bah pas moi ! Je préfère ke tu joue au loto !**

**Merci pour l'idée, je l'ai pris en compte mais je réserve d'autres surprises !**

**Kimi :** **Merci ma petit Kimi d'être venu me voir ! Je te comprend c vrai que Wufiney est bcp + drôle ke cette cruche de bonbon rose mais c pas facile pour lui tous les jours ! Il sait pas calculer dc pour faire les courses c dur ! Il est associable dc pas d'ami ni plus d'ailleurs ! Enfin je vous passe le reste, peut être ke je vous le raconterais une autre fois !**

**Merci aux anonyme de lire ma fic !**

_**Joyeux noël et bonne année à tous ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Tiens bon Wufei !**_

Wufei renversa un grand sceau d'eau froide sur ses compagnons et Reï, il leur mit des claques et prenant une grande satisfaction à en donner à Duo, il cria mais rien y fit : les 4 gundamboys et Reï dormaient à point fermé. _(Angel r : Pauvre Wufy, il se sent seul ! Il est paniqué, il enfin elle ne sait plus koi faire !)_

Au bout de deux heures, ils se réveillèrent avec un bon mal de crâne. Pendant ce temps, notre princesse rose bonbon dormait toujours. _(Ange y : Bah si elle pouvait ne plus jamais se réveiller !)_

D : (voyant Wufei) Vision d'horreur ! Vision d'horreur !

Q : Wufei, c'est pas toi qui devait capturer Yumie ?

R : Normalement si mais bon, il est complètement con qu'il s'est fait devancé !

T : Reï, tu n'as aucune idée du coupable ?

R : Ca pourrait être un des concurrents de Mathieu !

Yumie ouvrit les yeux difficilement, elle se trouvait attaché sur une chaise, dans une petite salle sombre. En face d'elle, une ombre bougeait.

: Alors tu as bien dormie ?

Y : (reconnaissant la voix) Toi mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu y a gagnes ?

: Une vie meilleure ! De l'argent !

Y : S'pèce d'en…………….

: Pas de vulgarité ! (ouvrant une porte) Mathieu sera bientôt là ! Sois patiente !

La porte se referma laissant notre pauvre Yumie _(Angel r : C bizarre j'arrive pas à compatir !) _seule.

Dans la demeure de Relena, l'heure était à la réflexion : Qui pouvait avoir devancer Wufei ? _(Angel r : Si on laisse Wufei réfléchir on est pas près d'avoir la réponse !)_

Relena se joignit à eux _(Angel r : Là, on est pas plus avancé si elle s'en mêle !)_.

C'est alors que le portable de Reï sonna mais personne ne répondit au bout du fil. Un message apparut à l'écran : NAKURA !

R : (criant) C'est pas possible !

Tous les autres : Quoi ?

R : Nakurà, nous a trahis ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle a coopéré avec nous si facilement ! Mathieu savait déjà ce qu'on allait faire !

W : Donc il savait pour moi !

D : Bel déduction ducon !

W : Je vais te tuer !

Q : (criant) C'est pas le moment de se disputer !_(Angel r : notre petit quatre se réveil enfin !)_

Re : (s'accrochant à Heero) Hee-chan, j'ai peur !

H : Hn ! _(Angel r : décryptage : J'm'en fou !)_

T : Comment on fait pour la récupérer ?

R : (souriant) J'ai ma petite idée ! Trowa repère moi, le portable de Yumie avec ton ordi ! (sourire sadique) Wufei !

W : (flippant) Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

R : Va falloir te faire belle pour ce soir ! Y a des beaux mecs qui t'attendent !

W : (s'étranglant) Tu…..tu………

Il ne put aller plus loin, Reï le traîna dans la salle de bain, pour en faire la nouvelle miss chine, enfin essayer.

Reï leur expliqua le plan.

R : Vous avez compris ?

Tous sauf Relena et Wufei: Aucun problème !

W : Moi, j'suis pas d'accord !

R : Trouillard !

Relena : et moi je fais quoi ?

R : t'attends de devenir intelligente !

D : Bah elle peut toujours attendre !

Reï enfila une tenue sexy et fit de même pour se pauvre Wufy qui n'était pas au bout de ces surprises. Ils arrivèrent près d'un bâtiment gardé par deux gardes armés.

R : Bon, Wufei c'est à toi de jouer et avec le sourire !

Wufei s'approcha des deux gardes à contre cœur et pris une voix féminine et sexy. _(Angel r : Je tuerai pour voir ca !)_

W : Salut les gars ! (faisant la fille en détresse) Je me suis perdue et je suis toute seule ! Vous pourriez pas m'aider ?

Garde 1 : Bien sur ma belle !

Garde 2 : (ouvrant la porte) Tu as qu'à nous suivre à l'intérieur ! Et puis, on pourrait………..

W : (les assommant) Reï, je te jure que tu me le payeras !

D : Reï, ca aurait pas été plus facile qu'il les assomment tout de suite ?

R : Si mais moins drôle !

H : Il y a trois caméras, Trowa tu te charges de les…………..

R : Pas besoin, Wufinet va se faire passer pour Nakurà ! Duo et Trowa, vous enfilez les uniformes, Heero, Quatre et moi, on fait les intrus !

W : t'es sur que t'es plans sont pas aussi foireux que ceux de ta copine ?

R : ouai, monsieur je n'ai pas de neurones !

Mais ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à entrer dans le bâtiment, pas un seul garde, rien, même pas de rats.

R : c'est trop facile !

W : C'est un piège !

D : Une minute de silence, Wufei a dit quelque chose d'intelligent ! _(Ange y : C'est la magie de noël !)_

T : Normalement, Yumie est dans cette pièce !

Ils ouvrirent la porte et rien, rein aux alentours, une pièce vide, enfin presque, un portable se trouvait au milieu avec un message : Je vous ai bien eu !

La porte se referma derrière eux, les enfermant.

Q : Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

D : On attend que Wufei est une idée de Génie !

W : (énervé) Je vous signal que c'était pas mon plan !

R : Bon, résumons la situation !Nous savons qui a devancé Wufei, nous sommes coincés et Yumie doit déjà être avec Mathieu ! Je ne vois plus qu'une solution : noël !

W : t'es tombée sur la tête ? _(Ange y : C maintenant ke tu t'en rends compte !Enfin bon, avec le peu d'intelligence qui te reste, c déjà un miracle ke t'es compris ! Faut pas trop lui en demander !)_

R : Non ! Déjà faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Ensuite je vous explique mon nouveau plan ! _(Ange y : Tous aux abris !)_

W : Je sens qu'il va encore m'arriver quelque chose !

R : (sourire sadique) T'as pas fini de te travestir !

D : On fait comment pour sortir ?

R : (sortant un explosif de sa chaussure) Ca devrait faire l'affaire !

W : Tu te balades avec des explosifs !

R : Bah ca peut toujours servir ! Par exemple si tu me casses trop les pieds !

D : Tu crois que c'est bon du Wufei cuit ?

R : ca pourrait être un bon plat pour noël !

Ils sortirent tous sain et sauf, enfin presque, Wufei ayant encore fait une remarque de trop avait les cheveux un peu cramé.

Ils allèrent dans l'appartement de Reï et de Yumie.

R : Voilà le plan : Chaque année à noël, Mathieu organise une grande réception avec tous ces contactes et il y a souvent des hautes pointures de la mafias ! Duo, et moi sortirons des cadeaux ! On fera les danseurs ! Trowa tu te chargeras des caméras de surveillance, tu entreras par le toit ! Heero et Quatre vous ferez les serveurs ! Et mon cher Wufy, je te confie la mission la plus importante !

W : Je vais plus avoir besoin de me travestir ?

R : Si !

W : (flippant) Qu'est ce que tu vas encore me faire faire ?

R : (avec un big sourire) Tu vas faire la chanteuse ! _(Angel r : Bouchez vous les oreilles !)_

Wufei s'évanouie en état de choc, Duo s'effondra mort de rire, Trowa et Heero esquissèrent une sourire et Quatre rit aussi. _(Angel r : T'as fumé koi ? T'as trop abusé sur la bouffe ? Ange y : Non, c pas ca ! Tu t'es réveillée un matin et tu t'es dit pourkoi pas faire chanter Wuwu ! Auteur : Pas du tout ! C juste ke j'essaye de lui trouver une carrière parce ke je ne sais pas ds kel métier, il peut réussir avec le peut de neurones k'il a ! Si vous avez des idées faites les moi parvenir ds 1 petite ou 1 grande reviews !)_

D : Tu veux tous les faire fuir ?

R : Non ! Bien sur il chantera en play back ! Mais il va devoir charmer le public ! _(Angel r et Ange y : Ouf !)_

W : Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

R : Dois je répondre ? Casimir ne s'est toujours pas remit d'avoir été capturé par un nul !

Wufei s'entraîna dur pour chanter en play back et charmer le public, Reï et Duo furent ses entraîneurs ! _(Ange y : Bah c pas gagné !)_

Pendant ce temps, Yumie fut livrer à Mathieu et enfermé dans une chambre.

Y : Je t'interdis de me toucher !

Ma : T'inquiètes pas ! Tu es mon cadeaux de noël !

Y : (énervée) Tu peux toujours rêver !

Ma : Au faites, je te félicite pour ton plan mais dommage que tu portais un micro !

Y : Comment ? Quand ?

Ma : Lorsque tu t'es rendus chez Nakurà !

Y : Elle ne t'as jamais fuit ! Depuis le début, elle faisait partie de ton plan !

Ma : Tu me connais mal ! Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours ! N'essayes pas de t'enfuir, là tu n'as aucune chance ! (avant de sortir) Je veux que tu mettes cette robe pour demain soir !

_Le plan de Reï va t'il fonctionner ? Wufei réussira t'il à charmer le public ? Yumie réussira t'elle à s'enfuir ?_ _Tout vous sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre !_

**

* * *

W : JE VAIS TE TUER !**

**Auteur : cris pas, tu as encore besoin de ta voix pour chanter !**

**W : C noël, tu pourrais être gentille avec moi !**

**Auteur : Laisse moi réfléchir…………………………………………………… ……….non !**

**D : Tu crois k'il peut chanter sans casser la baraque ?**

**Auteur : je sais pas mais je m'en fou c pas la mienne !**

**Mais Wufei, g un truc pour te réconforter, les lecteurs ont trouvé ke entre toi et Relena, c'étais elle la + cruche !**

**D : Enfin c pas compliqué face à elle !**

**R : Ouai mais c'étais serré en !**

**W : JE VAIS TE TUER !**

**Auteur : C interdit de tuer un auteur pendant les fêtes, ca porte malheur !**

**Ange y : l'excuse bidon !**

**Tous les gundamboys sauf Wufei : Joyeux noël !**

**W : Moi j'aime pas noël !**

**R : tient, je savais pas k'on recrutait chez les schtroumpfs !**


	11. Que le spectacle commence!

**Auteur : Je voulais mettre ce chapitre plus tôt mais un certain personnage dont je ne citerai pas le nom, a essayer d'attenter à ma vie ! **

**Angel r : Ouai arrêtes de te chercher des excuses !**

**Auteur : Bon, voilà enfin le chapitre 11 ! J'espère k'il sera aussi drôle ke ceux d'avant !**

**Isisiria :** **merci et au contraire je suis contente ke tu suive la fic ! Les métiers sont interessant mais je suis aps sur k'il soit capable d'en faire un seul ! Pour la star ac, ce chapitre prouve k'il n'a aucune chance ! Pour éboueur, je pense k'il ferait mieux la poubelle ! W : Tu veux vraiment mourir ! Auteur : peut être mais tu devrais me remercier, je me soucie de ton avenir !J'espère ke t'as plus mal aux abdos !**

**SOSO01 : Alors tu peux bouffer mais je préviens k'il chante en play back dc je suis pas sur ke tu ais besoin de la manger ! Si, si faut ke tu répondes aux questions c bcp + drôle ! Pour être chauffeur faut avoir passer son permi et c déjà trop dur pour notre pauvre wufy ! Prof de gym, c encore possible ! t'as raison c caissier, c pas possible faut sourire !**

**Kimi : Merci de continuer à suivre ! je sais ke t'aime bien ke je fasse souffrir ce pauvre Wufy ! **

**Angel r : Je sais ke t'as pas laissé de reviews méchante ! Même si tu m'as fais les commentaires ! Alors dis moi ce ke tu penses de celui là !**

**Auteur : Merci à tous ceux ki lisent ma fic ! En parlant de Wuwu, si vous voulez ces coordonnés pour k'il chante à une fête, envoyez moi une petit reviews, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire venir chez vous ! Par contre un conseil, évitez les vitre et les verres !**

_**Bonne année !Bouchez vous les oreilles et bonne lecteure !**_

_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Que le spectacle commence !**_

Les préparatifs pour la fête noël chez Mathieu avançaient rapidement. Laissant peut de temps à nos jeunes héros de préparaient leur plan.

Pendant ce temps, Yumie essayait de sortir de sa chambre. _(Angel r : Elle est conne, elle a tjs pas compris k'elle peut pas ! Un 2ème Wufei ! Ange y : au moins, elle essaye !)_

Le grand jour arriva, un peu trop vite pour les gundam boys et Reï.

La salle était remplie d'invités, tous trempés dans des affaires assez louches et pas très légales.

La musique était lancée, les danseurs dont Duo et Reï, sortir des cadeaux.

D : (chuchotant) Ca te dirais de t'éclipser pour danser ensemble ?

R : (avec un grand sourire) Bien sur……dans tes rêves ! Mais peut être qu'après la mission…qui sait !

D : Alors vivement qu'on la termine !

Heero et Quatre entrèrent comme serveurs, pour le moment le plan se déroulait à merveille.

Ma : Un peu de silence je vous pris ! (la salle se tut) Mes chers amis_ (Angel r : hypocrite !)_, je suis très honoré de vôtre présence ce soir ! Nous allons pouvoir entendre une grande chanteuse venue spécialement pour vous ! (Wufei paniqua !) Mais avant ca, je voudrai vous présenter mon adorable fiancée !

Yumie portant une robe très moulante, longue, décolletée, de la couleur de l'or, avec des paillettes, le dos nu et les manches courtes, des chaussures à talon de la même couleur, ses cheveux détachés tombaient sur ses épaules, descendît les marches. _(Angel r : Mais bien sur, tu vas me dire ke Yumie est ravissante ! Auteur : non, mais faut bien le faire croire aux lecteurs ! et puis laisse croire pour une fois à Yumie qu'elle est belle ! Angel r : Alors Wufei est intelligent !)_

Heero n'en revint pas, la bouche ouverte, il la regardait et comme on aurait pu s'y attendre lâcha le plateau, cassant tout son contenu qui n'était que des verres rempli de champagne. Une chance pour lui, personne ne le remarqua.

La jeune fille remarqua Reï et Duo qui eux avaient remarquaient la rougeur du glaçon.

Ma : (attrapant la jeune fille par la taille) Le moment que vous attendais tous, notre ravissante chanteuse : Kaoru ! _(Angel r : OUAI ! Cris de tous les fans !)_

Wufei…..enfin, Kaoru entra en scène. Il portait une robe rouge s'arrêtant avant les genoux, montrant ses magnifiques jambes épilées, décolleté sur sa fausse poitrine, avec des brettelles fines, un jolie bonnet de père noël sur ses cheveux en brushing, détachés. Il enfin elle s'avança un micro à la main.

Reï et duo derrière lancèrent la musique mais comme tous les plans de nos 2 folles sont foireux, celui là n'échappa pas à la règle. Le disque grilla et comme ils n'en avaient pas d'autre, Wufei enfin Kaoru devait chanter pour de vrai.

D : (entrant sur scène) excusez nous nous avons un petit incident technique ! (il embarqua Wufei dans les coulisses !)

R : Va falloir que tu chantes !

W : Je peux pas, je connais pas de chansons !

D : Bah si tu connais les chants de noël ! Allez dépêches la foule s'impatiente !

Wufei dut retourner sur scène devant un public complètement délirant. _(Ange y : ca c parce k'ils l'ont pas entendu chanter !)_

Un homme : Vas y, ma belle !

Un autre homme : Allez montres nous ta belle voix !

Wufei prépara son micro et comme le destin s'acharnait sur lui, il n'avait pas de musique pour l'accompagner : il devait chanter à capella et pour de vrai.

W : (prenant une voix féminine) Petit papa noël (deux verres se pétèrent) quand tu descendras du ciel (deux plateaux remplis de verres éclatèrent) avec tes joujoux par milliers (le service entier de verres y passa) _(Angel r : paix à leur âmes ! Ce fut une grande perte pour les verres en ce jour triste de noël !)_ ! N'oublies pas mes petits souliers ! (là se fut la fin pour les vitres !)

Le public commença à protester et à lui balancer ce qui leur passait sous la main.

Reï et Duo étaient effondrés par terre, mort de rire, par la magnifique prestation de Wufei !

Cet alors que le Cd se mit en route sauvant de justesse se pauvre Wufy qui se mit à chanter en play back. Le public se calma et commença à apprécier.

D : (répondant à son téléphone) Allô Trowa…………… c'est toi pour le cd ?…super t'es le sauveur de notre petit Wufiney !Et surtout de nos oreilles !…….Le public est complètement envoûté !….Avec Reï, on passe le temps comme on peut !……..pour les caméra c'est bientôt près ?…….super ! _(Angel r : Kelle conversation palpitante !)_

Profitant que Mathieu partait parler affaire, Yumie se faufila entre les inviter pour s'approcher Quatre et Heero.

Q : Yumie tu vas bien ?

Y : Bien sur, je suis retenu prisonnière chez un cinglé pire que Wufey mais tout va bien ! Heero ca va t'as l'air étrange ?

H : hn ! _(Angel r : décryptage : euh……….o….ou…oui ! Auteur : heureusement ke nous avons un traductrice du Heeroniens parmi nous sinon vous ne pourrez pas savoir ce ke dit Heero !)_

R : (les rejoignant) C'est pas facile de t'approcher !

Y : Mathieu ne me lâche pas d'une semelle !

R : Il t'as rien fait ?

Y : Non mais après la fêtes, je ne te garantie rien ! Wufei est une très bonne chanteuse surtout pour casser les verres ! _(Angel r : ah peut être à t'il trouvé sa vocation : casseur de carreau !)_

R : Bon, faut qu'on te sorte de là !

Y : Attends, j'ai une super idée !_ (Angel r : là, c le drame ! préparez les tombes !)_

R : Euh…..je compte pas mourir pour noël !

Y : Non, là je t'assure que………

R : Tu dis ca à chaque fois !

Y : Oui mais là Wufei va pouvoir enfin nous dévoiler ses charmes !

R et D : Ca m'intéresse !

Y : On peut coincer Nakurà et Mathieu en même temps ! Mathieu a cacher les dossiers de toutes ses affaires dans un endroit que je connais bien mais j'ai pas la clef donc va falloir faire du charme au gardien !

D : C'est un plan diabolique !

R : pauvre Wufey, il va encore vouloir nous tuer !

Q : (comprenant rien _(Angel r : Trop innocent ce gosse)_) Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

R : Depuis quand t'es là Duo ?

D : Depuis que Yumie à dit Wufei !

Y : Bon, j'explique : le gardien est le mec devant la scène qui bave complètement devant nôtre star ! Et si Wufei joue bien de ses charmes, il peut obtenir la clé et l'assommer ! _(Ange y : J'veux pas louper ca !)_ ca c'est le plus facile parce qu'ensuite faut isoler Mathieu, ca je m'en occupe mais après faut le coincer dans une pièce jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police !

R : Ca ca va être le plus dur, et pour Nakurà ?

Y : Mathieu c'est encore simple mais le problème se pose pour elle, je ne sais pas du tout où elle se trouve en ce moment dans cette baraque !

D : Bon, on s'occupe des dossiers ensuite on voit la suite !

Y : Je m'occupe de Mathieu !

Q : Et pour les invités ?

D : Appelles Trowa est demande lui de faire une panne de courant dans 10 minutes ! Quatre et Reï occupez vous de faire sortir les invités ou de les enfermer dans une pièces, on se rejoint devant la salle !

R : Qui se charge d'annoncer le plan à fei ?

D : (sourire sadique) Moi, je suis volontaire !

Il s'approcha de notre petit chanteur enfin chanteuse qui venait de finir sa prestation.

D : (grand sourire) Kaoru, Yumie voudrait que tu dragues le gardien là bas pour prendre son trousseau de clé !

W : (s'étranglant) C'est une blague Maxwell ?

D : (agrandissant + son sourire) Et non !

W : J'aurais du la tuer quand j'en avait l'occasion !

D : Oui mais je suis pas sur que Hee-chan soit très d'accord maintenant ! Allez au boulot ma poule !

Wufei le fusilla du regard. _(Auteur : si un regard pouvait tuer le siens aurait descendu tous les invités !)_ Il s'avança sensuellement vers le gardien, essayant de se rappeler les leçons de drague que lui avait apprise Reï.

W : Alors beau brun, ca te dirais de venir continuer de chanter dans ma chambre ?

Gardien : Bien sur ma belle !

Il l'assomma et lui prit les clés.

Vous croyez que ca c'est passé comme ca, que Wufei est aussi doué que ca ? Et bah vous vous trompez ! Voilà ca qui se passa vraiment :

Wufei trébucha sur un bout verre pété et se retrouva étalé par terre. Il s'avança en boitillant vers le gardien qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot, l'emmenant dans une chambre. Le gardien l'embrassa. _(Angel r : on vous passe les détails ca pourrait choquer quelqu'un, enfin ce fut un vrai baiser ! Ange y : Au moins, il aura embrassé kelk'un dans sa vie !) _

Là, le peu de chose en verre qui restait se brisa sous le crie de Wufei.

Il assomma ce pauvre gardien avant de prendre les clés et de rejoindre les autres à l'endroit prévu, rouge comme un tomate et une grande envi de tuer Yumie.

Pendant ce temps, Yumie s'occupait de Mathieu et prétextant qu'elle se sentait pas bien, elle emmena Mathieu dans chambre, lui faisant boire un dernier verre de champagne. Elle l'embrassa.

Ma : Tu as changé d'avis ! Tu vois j'obtiens toujours ce que je désir !

Y : tu parles trop !

Ma : Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre jusqu'à la fin de la soirée pour jouer avec mon cadeau !

Y : Et tes invités ?

Ma : (s'approchant d'elle) Ils attendrons !

Il la plaqua sur le lit mais s'effondra sur elle. Heero et Duo entrèrent dans la chambre soulevant Mathieu pour libérer Yumie.

Y : Ils sont nul vos somnifères ! Les miens fonctionnent en moins 1 minutes !

_(Angel r : c sur elle utilise Sommewufei, il dit un mot et tu dors comme un bébé ! Vous pouvez le commander sur notre catalogue !)_

H : Rejoignons les autres !

D : J'ai hâtes de savoir comment s'y est pris Wufei ! _(Angel r : bah il a une bonne technique, faut avouer k'il a un don pour s'attirer les emmerdes !)_

La panne de courant se déclencha. Prétextant un problème, Reï et Quatre enfermèrent les invités dans le salon. Et rejoignirent le reste du groupe devant la salle au 3ème étage.

_Que va t'il se passer ? Le plan va t'il fonctionner pour la 1ère fois ? Wufei va t'il se remettre de son baiser ? Duo moura t'il te rire lorsque Wufei racontera sa mésaventure ? Wufei tuera t'il Yumie ? Trouveront ils Nakurà ? Vont ils enfin capturer Mathieu ?_

_La suite au prochain chapitre !_

**

* * *

Auteur : Alors vous en pensez koi ?**

**W : G encore été martyrisé ! (horrifié) et en + un mec m'as embrassé !**

**Auteur : Ce sont les risques du métier !**

**W : Cher père noël, je voudrai être débarrassé d'elle pour noël !**

**Auteur : Il peut pas ! Parce ke même le père noël doit me respecter ds ma fic ! En + c fini ! Mais tu devrais être content, on t'as trouvé 3 métiers : cracheur de noyau, prof de sport et casseur de vitre ! Par contre, le père noêl n'avait plus de cervau assez puissant pour toi ! Et puis tu vas bientôt ne plus avoir besoin de te travestir !**

**W : c vrai !**

**Auteur : ouai mais je te réserve d'autres surpises !**

**W : Tu me le payeras !**

**Auteur : Mais bien sur ! Et oui je sias je vais encore être chiante, mais je vais encore vous posez une question ou plutôt faire un songage : Quels sont vos personnages préférés, de la &ère à la 10ème place (ouai y a 10 persos : Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Reï, Yumie, Mathieu, Relena et Auteur (bah oui j'suis un peu un perso !).**

**Angel r : Moi je te place en dernier !**

**Auteur : (l'électrocutant) Reviews please !**

**Concernant mes autres fics, la suite ne devrait pas tarder !**


	12. A la recherche des dossiers perdus!

Auteur : Voilà après un long moment d'absence, je suis de retour ! Je m'excuse d'avoir mi autant de temps mais j'avais des examens à passer ! Puis j'ai essayer d'apprendre à lire à Wuwu ! Bah c pas gagné !

Ange y : te cherches pas des excuses ! t'es nul c tout ! (se retrouve encore une fois électrocuté)

**Remerciement aux reviews :**

**SOSO01 : Duo te remercie de l'avoir mi en première position ! D'après Yumie, Reï ne mérite pas d'être en 2ème position ! Merci de répondre aux questions ! Ca me fait tjs bien rire ! Et tu as raison, Wufei ne se remettra pas de son traumatisme ! Le/la pauvre chéri(e) ! Angel r : J'sais pas pourkoi ms t'es pas convaincante là !**

**Rudolph : Pour le disque il est déjà dans les bac, vous pouvez le commander dans notre boutique ! Moi aussi j'aime bien wuwu en fille mais lui il apprécie pas ! C pour ca ke c bcp plus drôle !**

**Kimi : Merci Kimi de m'avoir mi en premier et le fait ke je sois taré, je le prend comme un compliment !**

**Isisiria : Merci, je crois qu'Angel r et Ange y sont pas d'accord que je sois n°1 de le réel mais bon, vu k'elles sont cramée, elles peuvent plus rien dire ! Je vois ke Dudu a bcp de fans ! ce ki n'est pas le cas de Relochose ! Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas ! **

**W : Et pourkoi, j'suis pas premier ?**

**Angel r : T'es pas assez intelligent !**

**D : Tu vois moi g toutes les qualités !**

**Auteur : Bonne lecture à tous !**

_**Chapitre 12 : A la recherche des dossiers perdus !**_

Tout le monde étaient réuni devant la salle au 3ème étage, cette salle qui contenant les dossiers pouvant faire tomber Mathieu. Tout le monde était là, enfin presque, il manquait à l'appelle notre magnifique chanteuse.

Wufei débarqua rouge comme une tomate _(Angel r : j'imagine bien wuwu en tomate ! Ange y : C sur il en a le QI !)_ et faillit tomber encore une fois à cause de ses talons.

W : (criant) Yumie, je vais te tuer !

Y : (innocente) J'ai fait quoi ?

W : Tes plans son vraiment foireux !

R : Ca c'est pas nouveau !

Y : Merci Reï du soutient !

R : Bah alors ma petite Kaoru, qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sois en colère ? Allez dit tout à tantine !

W : (énervé) La ferme !

D : Moi je sais ce qui c'est passé ! Moi je sais !

R : (faisant du charme) Tu veux bien me le dire mon petit dudu !

W : (rouge) Duo, comment tu sais que le mec m'a embrassé ?

Il eut un grand silence puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire même Heero et Trowa eurent un micro sourire.

D : (essayant de sa calmer) Je le savais pas !

R : Wuwu a eu son premier et sûrement dernier baiser !

W : YUMIE !

Y : (se planquant derrière Heero) Moi, j'ai rien fait, adresse toi au bureau des plaintes !

H : Bon, on devrait peut être finir la mission !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Devant eux se trouvait une salle vide avec rien au mur même pas de tapisserie, de la peinture blanche seulement, pas de meuble, ni de moquette, rien seulement un tapis dans un état lamentable. _(Angel r : Bah je lui donne 0 pour la déco ! Angel r : Bah t'as pas vu celle de wuwu ! W : Pourkoi c tjs moi ki prend ? Non répondez pas ! Angel r : on a même plus besoin de lui dire !)_

Q : Yumie tu es sur que c'est la bonne salle ?

Y : Oui certaine ! En faites sous le tapis y a un bouton qui enclenche un mécanisme, le mur de droite s'ouvre et là y a le coffre fort !

R : Ce mec est vraiment frappé !

Y : Là tu ne nous apprend rien !

Ils ouvrirent la coffre fort mais rien, tout avait disparu. Là où aurait du se trouver les dossiers, il y avait un papier jaune vif avec un mot dessus : Si vous voulez les dossiers trouver moi ! Je suis dans la salle des tortures !Nakurà.

W : C'est un piège !

R : Qu'est ce que tu es perspicace ! c'est ce qu'on vous apprend pour être préventaire ?

Q : On fait quoi ?

D : Moi j'aurais bien quelques idées mais seulement avec Reï !

R : Garde tes idées pour tout à l'heure !

T : Yumie, tu connais bien la maison, donc tu sais où se trouve la bibliothèque ?

Y : (souriant) Bien sur !

R : Je sais pas pourquoi je le sens mal !

Ils se mirent donc en marche suivant Yumie dans cette grande maison. Au bout d'1 heure, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la salle.

R : Youyou…….

Y : M'appelles pas comme ca !

R : (sourire sadique) You….you.. on serait pas perdu par hasard ?

Y : Euh……on va dire que je ne sais pas où on est !

W : (rouge) Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer !

R : A la niche le chien !

Y : Je suis pas beaucoup allée dans cette salle ! _(Angel r : Dommage !)_

T : Y a un truc que je comprend pas, c'est pourquoi il n'y a aucun garde ?

W : C 'est un piège !

Y : Me regarder pas comme ca, je sais pas !

R : (ayant une illumination _(Ange y : champagne c'est tellement rare)_ ) Au sous sol !

Tous : Quoi ?

R : La salle des tortures c'est pas au sous sol ?

Y : (réfléchissant _(Angel r : Tu vas me dire que la aussi tu veux faire croire aux lecteurs qu'elle peut réfléchir ? Auteur : je sais ils sont pas dupe mais bon !)_) Oui, je me souviens, c'est bien là ! _(Angel r : et la lumière fut !)_

Q : Mais ca résout pas la question des gardes !

D : Ils doivent nous attendre dans la salle ! Bon, les filles vous restez derrière nous, ca pourrait être violent !

R : Wufei, il parlait de toi aussi !

W : QUOI ?

R : bah tu es une fille et puis les armes ce ne sont pas des jouer pour imbécile !

W : je vais la tuer !

Y : Wu, change de disque !

H : Je passe en premier !

Y : Vaudrait mieux que se soit moi, je connais le chemin !

W : Si c'est comme là, on va se retrouver dans une prison !

Y : (sourire sadique) Wufey , tu veux y aller ! Parce que là je sais où elle se trouvent !

Yumie passa en premier suivit de Heero, puis de Duo, de Reï, de Trowa, de Quatre et enfin de Wufei qui portait toujours sa magnifique robe.

Ils arrivèrent au sous sol s'en problème mais là tout se compliqua : des gardes armés les attendaient et leur tirèrent dessus.

Heero eut le temps de pousser Yumie contre le mur avant qu'elle soit toucher et de tirer à son tour.

Les gundamboys réussirent à dégommer la dizaine de gardes qui leur coupaient la route.

Y : Hee-chan, merci pour la délicatesse !

H : (froid) Hn ! _(Ange y : pour des raison d'argent, nous n'avons pu payer la traductrice donc nous ne pourrons décrypter ce « hn » pour le moment ! Auteur : Si vous en connaissez une gratuitement ou si vous pouvez le décrypter, faites le nous parvenir ! merci !)_

R : Wufinet, tu tire comme une femmelette ! _(Auteur : je m'excuse auprès de toutes les femmelette !)_

Q : Yumie on va où ensuite !

Y : A droite, puis à droite, puis à gauche, tout droit et puis après je sais plus ! Reï ?

R : Ah, moi je suis jamais venu là !

Ils avancèrent jusqu où les indications de Yumie menaient et se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir avec des salles partout, un peu plus loin, 3 chemins : un a droite, un a gauche et un tout droit.

W : On fait quoi ? _(Angel r : t'as qu'à réfléchir…..ah non c vrai tu peux pas !)_

R : Allez wuwu, cherche ! T'auras un bon gros os à la maison !

W : Reï !

R : Reï est absente pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore…….si vous êtes con comme Wufei le bip sonore c ca : Bip !

Y : Euh…..pour le chemin on joue à pile ou face ?

H : (sortant son ordi _(Angel r : il l'avait planqué où ? Auteur : je sais pas ! Angel r : mais c toi ki écrit la fic ! Auteur : bah c les extraterrestre qui lui ont apporté !)_) C'est à gauche !

R : Vive la technologie !

Y : Tu crois qu'on peut faire des cerveaux artificiels ?

R : Pour Wufei ?

Y : Ouai !

R : Je pense pas !

W : Dès qu'on sort d'ici, je vous tue !

Y : Non, t'es pas assez intelligent !

D : Ouai la salle des tortures, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, Reï !

R : au faites t'as fait comment pour Mathieu ?

Y : Avec un somnifère !

R : J'espère que c'étais un bon parce que vu le temps qu'on met !

Y : On la enfermé et attaché, il peut pas aller bien loin !

T : Juste une question, qu'est ce que veut faire Nakurà ?

Y : Bah je comprend pas tout, je crois qu'elle fait ca pour son bébé mais y a autre chose derrière !

R : Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Y : Bah si ce que tu penses et ce que je pense alors oui !

W : C'est quoi ce charabia ?

R : Seuls les gens intelligent peuvent comprendre, ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

Y : Tu crois qu'il aurait pu faire ca ?

R : Bah ca fait depuis un moment que ca me trotte dans la tête !

Y : Il aurait osé ?

W : Quoi ?

R : T'occupes ! Tu lui manquais trop et puis bah voilà !

Y : Ouai mais pourquoi elle, il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut !

R : sauf toi bien sur !

W : (énervé) De quoi vous parlez ?

D : Je crois que je viens de comprendre ! ca serait vraiment salaud si c'était le cas !

Y : c'est Mathieu, faut pas trop réfléchir même Wufinou pourrait trouver !

W : (en colère) Mais trouver quoi ?

H : Le bébé de Nakurà est de Mathieu !

Y : Hee-chan pourquoi tu lui a dit ! C'était drôle de le voir rien comprendre !

Q : Mais pourquoi, vu qu'il aime Yumie et puis Nakurà ne l'aime pas !

R : Pour Mathieu, c'est dans sa nature ! Mais pour Nakurà, y a 2 option : soit elle n' pas pu lui refuser, soit elle l'aime !

T : les réponses se trouvent derrière cette porte !

_Mais que va t'il se passer ? Nakurà aime t'elle Mathieu ? Wufei deviendra t'il plus intelligent ? Duo s'amusera t'il dans la salle des tortures ? Récupérons il les dossiers ? (Angel r : l'auteur nous payera t'il enfin ? )_

**Auteur : Voilà j'espère ke ca vous a plus ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**R : t'as pas compris ?**

**W : mais comment ca peut être le bébé de Mathieu ?**

**D : Tu sais pas comment on fait les bébé ?**

**W : La ferme !**

**R : Tu veux k'on t'explique ?**

**W : je sais comment on les fait mais je comprend pas……**

**D : Tu sais k'il naissent pas dans les choux !**

**Auteur : Bon, je vous autorise à lui faire un cours !**

_**Wufei sera t'il comment on fait les bébé, la suite au prochain chapitre !**_


	13. Le destin s'acharne t'il sur Wufei?

**Auteur: Bonjours à tous! Après une longue période d'absence, me revoilà! Désolée, j'étais en révision du bac blanc français, et puis j'étais poursuivit par un Wufei qui voulait se vengeait de moi, puis il a fallut lui expliquer comment on fait les enfants! D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il n'a tjs pas compris!**

**Angel r: Arrêtes de raconter ta vie! Tout le monde s'en fou!**

**Auteur: (la cramant) Réponses aux reveiws qui m'ont été d'un grand secours pour me déstresser de se bac! **

**Ange y: On s'en fou!**

**kimi: Mais si il a honte mais faut le comprendre le pauvre petit ca ne risque pas de lui arriver!**

**SOSO01 : Merci pour tous les compliments, ca me fait vraiment plaisir! Je vois aussi que tu as édudié le Heeronien! Ton décrypatge était interessant! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de répondre, d'essayer de traduire un langage que peu de monde connait! Wufei pensait au short, ca voudrait dire k'il réfléchit et ca c vraiment impossible! Non, c pas grave, tu dois aps être la seule!Tes réponses sont tout à fais possibles, d'ailleurs souvent je m'en ispire où j'y réfléchit longement! Celle sur Nakurà et Mathieu m'a fait bcp réfléchir et je ne savais pas encore la réponse! Non, ca me fait vraiment rire! J'adore relire tes réponses avant d'écrire al suite pour voir si je peux pas te piquer quelques idées! G le droit? Tu vas pas me faire un procès pour copiage d'idées? Bah pour mes examens ca va mais j'en ai d'autres! Kand est ce ke ca va se terminer? Big bisous à toi aussi!**

**angel rei : Moi je trouve pas ke ca prend une tournure compliquée! Enfin bon c moi l'auteur comme tu me le répètes si bien! Moi, des idées pas très cartholques? Mais tu sais bien ke je suis une jeune fille innocente, enfin presque!**

**Yumie te dis ke ses plans ne sont pas tjs aussi foireux! Ton frique tu peux tjs rêver! Même sur mon lit de mort tu l'auras pas! Pour sally, j'avais pas pensé! Ki a dit ke je pouvais pas penser? je suis pas Wufei,g des neurones!**

**tite bulle brine : Encore une fois désolée d'avoir oublié de répondre à ta reviews! Angel r: Auteur indigne! A la retraite! A la retraite! Auteur: La ferme! J'en ai au moins encore pour 20 ans et + à vous faire souffrir! Je vois ke tu fais partie de ceux ki ont étudié le Heeronien! Vous êtes bien meilleures ke mon anciennes traductrice! Bisous à toi aussi!**

**isisiria : Eh oui wu va se faire humilier ms bon il devrait être habitué maintenant! Mais c ke le niveau de traductrice est bon! Ke des championnes! Angel r: J'aime aps fei, je veux le tuer! W: ca tombre bein c réciproque! Auteur: Ki chati bien aime bien! C sur ke Duo, on le connait maintenant! Il est grillé! Amueses toi bien avec la suite! **

**Merci à ceux qui lisent mais qui ne laissent aps de reveiews! Continuez à répondre aux questions et de traduire notre cher glaçon! Merci encore de votre soutient et bonne lecture à vous! (si je continu je vais faire un roman de remerciement!)**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le destin s'acharne-il sur Wufei ?**_

_(Ange y : Non c juste l'auteur !)_

Ils ouvrirent lentement mais très lentement la porte, pour découvrir une salle immense avec quelques instruments de tortures mais pas l'ombre de Nakurà ni de gardes.

R : Mais à quoi elle joue ? Je suis pas venue là pour jouer à cache-cache !

La porte se referma derrière eux avec un bruit sonore faisant retourner tout le petit groupe vers celle-ci.

D : On est fait comme des rats !

R : Ah, non pour Wufei c'est pas possible, parce qu'un rat c'est intelligent ! _(Ange y : A bon ? Angel r : En tout cas plus intelligent ke lui c sur !)_

W : (énervé) Dès qu'on sort d'ici, je te tue !

Y : Oh ! Oh !

R : J'aime pas quand tu fais ca ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? _(Angel r : ce oh ! oh ! signifie que son plan est foireux !)_

Y : (faisant l'innocente) Je viens de me rappeler que……………

T : Les murs se referment.

R : (criant) Yumie qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

Y : Rien, rien ! (calme) C'est juste que cette salle est elle même un instrument de torture !

R : Et tu nous dis ca tout calmement !

Wufei sortit son flingue et s'apprêta à tirer dans le mur, quand Yumie le lui prit des mains.

Y : Baka, déjà c'est pas un jouet pour les enfants ou les abrutis, tu pourrais te blesser _(Angel r : ca c pas grave !) _et en plus nous blesser, et puis je te signal que les balles rebondissent sur le mur ! T'as fait comment pour être préventaire ?

R : (sourire sadique) Déjà, une chose est sur c'est pas à cause de sa tête d'ange, ni de son physique, ni encore de ses compétences ! Il a du payer pour avoir ce poste !

W : (criant) JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Q : Comment ca se fait que tu en sais autant sur cet endroit ?

Y : Je me suis pommée, une fois, et je me suis retrouvé ici ! (réfléchissant) Si je me souviens bien y a un mécanisme pour arrêter ce truc ! (rendant le flingue à Wufei) Quand je te le dirais, tu tiras dans le coins en haut à gauche ! _(Angel r : Holà, on va tous y passer ! Wufei avec une arme c'est plus dangereux que des explosifs !)_ Heero, passes moi ton flingue !

H : (surpris) Quoi ? Non !

Y : (autoritaire) Passes moi ton flingue ou tu préfères qu'on meurt écrasé ?

H : (lui passant) hn ! _(Auteur : Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de traductrices, mais comme nous ne pouvons la payer, nous lui proposons les services de Wufinet pour faire le ménage, la cuisine, le repassage, les devoirs (là je ne garantis rien, vu son QI de poule !)………..bah oui, faut bien k'on lui trouve quelque chose à faire ! Merci de votre compréhension !)_

Y : (pointant le flingue au milieu du plafond) Wufei, prêt ?

R : Wufei qui tient une arme, plus Yumie, c'est sur c'est la fin ! (prenant un ton tragique) Adieu monde cruel !

Deux coup de feu partirent dans des directions différentes et les murs se stoppèrent à 5 centimètres d'eux.

R : J'en reviens pas, pour une fois que l'un de tes plans fonctionnent !

Mais Reï parla trop vite, les plans de Yumie sont toujours foireux, et le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et ils tombèrent dans le vide, en glissant dans un tunnel pour arriver plusieurs mètres plus bas dans une autre salle se prolongeant dans un long couloir interminable avec des instruments de tortures tout le long.

R : J'aurais du m'en douter, si ton plan avait fonctionner, Wufei aurait eu des neurones !

Y : (se relevant) Oh, ca va !

D : Vous croyez que je peux leur piquer 2 ou 3 instruments ?

R : (sourie pervers) Pourquoi pas, je suis sur qu'ils ne le remarqueront même pas !

W : (criant) C'est pas le moment !

D : Bah mon petit wuwu c'est pas parce que t'auras jamais l'occasion de tester ces objets sur quelqu'un que tu dois me priver de mon plaisir !

R : (sourire sadique) Faut pas lui trop lui en demander, il a déjà embrassé quelqu'un, d'accord c'est un mec c'est déjà beaucoup pour lui !

W : (en colère) Vous deux, je vais vous………..

H : (froid) La ferme !

Y : J'ai une bonne et 3 mauvaises nouvelles, je commence par quoi ?

Q : Les mauvaises.

Y : Bon, alors c'est une salle comme la précédente qui continue dans le couloir avec des pièges partout mais je sais qu'il existe une sortie !

R : J'espère que tu sais où elle est ? Parce que le couloir va dans plusieurs directions différentes !

Y : Ca c'est la 2ème mauvaises nouvelles, je ne sais pas!

T : Y a des soldats qui arrivent !

Y : Ca c'est la 3ème !

W : Bon, on se sépare en trois groupes! Reï et Duo, vous prenez à droite, Quatre, Heero et Yumie à gauche, Trowa et moi, on va tout droit !

R : Et pourquoi…………….

W : (autoritaire) Et pas de discutions ! C'est moi qui commande cette mission ! _(Ange y : Ca y est Wufei essaye de reprendre les commandes ! Pauvres petit même pas capable de diriger une équipe !)_

D : (faisant le garde à vous et esquivant une balle) Oui chef !

Ils durent éviter les balles et répliquer avant de pouvoir chacun prendre le couloire qui leur était destiné.

----------------------------------------

Heero, blessé à l'épaule, Quatre et Yumie se retrouvèrent dans une impasse.Yumie déchira le bas de sa robe.

H : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Y : (sarcastique) Ca se voit pas, je raccourcis ma robe ! Passes ton épaules, tu vas finir pas perdre tout ton sang ! _(Angel r : Maintenant, elle se prend pour une infirmière, je plains ses pauvres patients !Heero, j'ai été ravi de te connaître !)_

H : Hn _! (Auteur: Y a t'il une traductrice? Angel r: Auteur feignant, tu décharge ton boulot sur les pauvres lecteurs!)_

Q : Yumie, les gardes arrivent, on fait quoi ?

Y : On fait rien !

----------------------------------------

Duo et Reï se retrouvèrent enfermés dans une salle.

D : (sourire pervers) Enfin seuls tous les 2, on va pouvoir s'amuser !

R : Dommage, ca sera pas pour tout de suite.

----------------------------------------

Du côté de Wufei et Trowa, ils réussirent à semer leurs poursuivant.

----------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, Reï, Duo, Quatre, Yumie et Heero se réveillèrent dans une autre salle sombre, enchaînés au mur.

R : Bon, bah Wufei est nul mais au moins il a de la chance ! _(Angel r : Enfin, faut pas trop exagérer !Il est pas là mais c'est peut être parce k'il est tombé dans un trou et k'il est mort ! Bon, d'accord, on peut tjs rêver !)_

D : Y a combien de salle de tortures dans cette baraque ?

: 4 pour être exacte !

La lumière apparut et ils purent apercevoir en face d'eux Nakurà, une sourire sadique aux lèvres.

N : J'espère que vous avez appréciez la visite !

D : (sourire pervers) Ca m'a donné pleins d'idées !

Y : Pourquoi tu fais ca ?

N : Je t'ai toujours admiré…………….

R : Bah y a pas de quoi mais bon !

N : (autoritaire) La ferme ! Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais : l'argent, le confort, de belles robes, des beaux bijoux, des amis, et lui, Mathieu ! Et malgré tout, tu as tout plaqué pour……pour…ca !

Y : Y a un truc que je n'ai jamais eu : la liberté ! Le droit de voir qui je veux, de faire ce que je veux !

R : Eh, tu vas pas me dire que t'aimes ce cinglé ?

N : (la foudroyant du regard) Toi, je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! (la coupant avec un couteau à l'épaule) Faire semblant de te considérer comme une amie c'était la chose la plus dure ! _(Ange y : J'en sais quelque chose !)_

Y : Tu comptes nous torturer ?

M : (arrivant derrière Nakurà) Toi non sinon je ne le lui pardonnerais pas ! Mes tes amis vont me servir de pression sur toi ! (tirant une balle dans l'épaule déjà blessé de Heero) T'as le choix ?

Y : (pleurant) C'est d'accord !

M : (l'embrassant et la détachant) Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de mon cadeau !

(souriant) Joyeux noël à tous ! (sortant) Nakurà, je te les laisse………….

Y : Mais tu avais dit que……………

M : (sourire sadique) J'ai juste dit qu'ils resteraient en vie !

Mathieu sortit avec Yumie. Au même moment, un garde apporta un Trowa à moitié inconscient.

R : Nakurà, le bébé est de Mathieu ?

N : Bon, vu que tu en meurs d'envi, je vais te le dire : oui ! Je l'aime mais il n'a d'yeux que pour Yumie ! C'était pendant l'absence de Yumie, il a voulu l'oublier mais ce lui fut impossible ! _(Angel r: (ironique)K'est ce k'elle aprle bien!)_

R : Oh ma pauvre chérie, on a va te plaindre !

N : (la frappant) Ta gueule ! Je suis trop fatigué, je m'occuperais de vous demain ! Dormez bien mes petits !

Q : (inquiet) Et pour Heero, il saigne beaucoup, faut …………… _(Angel r : Quelle innocence, quelle pureté, quelle gentillesse…………..mais quel con ! vous êtes prisonniers, c'est pas comme si elle allait s'inquiéter pour ses ennemies !)_

N : (riant) Je m'en fou ! (aux gardes) Si vous vous ennuyez, vous pouvez jouer avec eux !

Nakurà sortit de la salle, laissant nos cinq prisonniers seuls avec des gardes prêt à les torturer.

R : Trowa, où est Wufei ?

T : Il a réussit à s'enfuire !

D : Donc si je résume, seul Wufei peut nous sortir de là…………………bon bah on est mal !

R : Ouai, le pauvre, il va avoir les jetons et il va s'enfuire !

D : Où il est tellement con, qu'il va se faire avoir !

R: Nous pouvons faire nos adieux à ce monde! Duo, j'ai été ravis de te connaître!

D: Dommage, j'aurais bien voulut m'amuser avec toi!

R: La vie est trop courte!

H : (froid) Pour le moment, nous avons d'autres préoccupations!

Les gardes s'avançaient avec des instruments de tortures dangereusement d'eux. Pendant ce temps, Mathieu emmena Yumie dans sa chambre et Nakurà s'occupait de son bébé. Mais aucune nouvelle de Wufei. _(Angel r : veuillez laissez un message après le bip sonore !)_

_Wufei va t'il les sauver ? Ou va t'il s'enfuire comme un lâche ? Ou encore va t'il se faire capturer ? Yumie va t'elle s'en sortir face à Mathieu ? Mathieu profitera t'il de son cadeau ? Nakurà sera t'elle jalouse de Yumie ? _

_Duo piquera t'il les instruments de tortures ?La mission touche bientôt à sa fin (Angel r : ouai, pour notre plus grand bonheur) mais ce n'est pas encore terminé ! (Angel r : oh non !) La suite au prochain chapitre ! L'auteur trouvera t'il une traductrice?_

**

* * *

W: Ah, ah! vos vies dépendent de moi et bah je vais vous laissez crever!**

**Auteur: Tu feras comme je le dis!**

**W: Tu m'as encore fait passer pour un débile!**

**Angel r: Wufei, tu es un débile!**

**Y: Eh pourkoi c tjs moi ki prend?**

**Angel r: t'as k'à pas sortir avec des types cinglés voilà où ca mène!**

**Auteur: je sias, je vous casse les pieds avec mes sondages, mes questions ms je vous remercie de la peine ke vous vous donnez!**

**Ange y: c bon on est pas à la remise des victoires des fics, alors ne nous fais pas ton spitch!**

**Auteur: avez vous des idées de tortures pour Wufei? C juste pour information! Peut être ke je les utiliserais!**

_**Venez nombreux au prochain chapitre ki mettra moins de tps!**_


	14. Wufei, notre dernier espoir

**Auteur : Chose promis, chose due ! Voilà la suite de ma fic ! Bon d'accord j'ai dit ke je la mettrai vite et j'ai un peu traîner ! Mais les épreuves du bac blancs c dures ! Mais c fini ! Donc, voici l'avant dernier chapitre des aventures de nos 2 folles ! Pour commencer ce nouveau chapitre : l'habituelle remerciement aux reviews !**

**SOSO01 : Par koi commencer ? Déjà, merci pour ta reviews…..koi ? Y en a pas qu'1 ? 2 ? On me dit dans mon émetteur qu'il y a 2 reviews alors merci pour tes reviews ! Angel r : V'là k'elle veut être comique ! C encore pire ke Wufei ! W : me mêlez pas à ca ! Auteur : Je peux continuer ! (devant l'air menaçant de l'auteur, les deux énergumènes se turent nan c pas vrai j'ai du employer la manière forte !), tu vas enfin avoir les réponses à tes questions, enfin presque ! Bah oui, faut bien laisser un peu de suspense, sinon c moins drôle ! Je savais pas ke le Heeronien était si dur à apprendre ! Et merci de me laisser piquer tes idées ! Ca m'a bien aidée même si j'avais déjà préparé mon plan ! Donc tu verras si je t'ai pris tes idées ! Surprise ! Enfin bon, kelle imagination ! Je te prendrai bien comme assistante traductrice mais…..Ange y : Y a plus de sous ! Auteur : C bon, je sais ! Angel r : en plus, on est tjs pas payé ! Auteur : La ferme ! Désolée pour cette interruption ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ke tu répondes à mes questions ! Merci pour les conseils de la bande annonce ! j'vais essayer de faire ca ! Et merci pour les tortures ! W : je vais la tuer ! Auteur : On ne tue pas les lecteurs ! Merci de m'avoir appeler k'il fallait ke je la mette rapidement et que tu l'attendais de pied ferme, ca m'a donné le courage de l'écrire plus vite ! J'espère ke al version ke j'ai faite te plaira ! Au faites, tes reviews sont tjs aussi drôles ! Bisous ! Bonne lecture !**

**Kimi : Tu sais ce k'il te dit ton maître ! Règle n°1 : Respecter son maître ! Comme punition, tu auras 100 coup de battons ! Et ne t'avise pas de dire ke je te maltraite, je fais ca pour ton bien ! W : Et on va te croire ! Je vais créer avec Kimi : La ligue des pauvres persos maltraités ! Amuses toi bien avec la suite quand même, ta punition viendra après !**

**tite bulle brine : J'ai bien fait passer ton message à Mathieu et il a pas vraiment pris ca bien ! Mais t'inquiètes pas, je vais bientôt le faire souffrir ! Ca y est je crois ke j'ai trouvé une traductrice de Heeronien ! Angel r : et sans payer d'argent ! on va peut être pourvoir être payé ? Auteur : non, ca c pas possible ! Parce ke vous faites des travaux généraux ! Et merci pour tes idées de têtes aux carrés, aux triangles, j'ai bien rigolé surtout kand j'ai essayé sur Wuwu ! Enfin, je l'ai un peu raté mais c pas ma faute, il bougeait trop ! W : T'avais k'à pas essayer de me faire la tête au triangle ! Auteur : Pourtant ca te va bien ! Bisous ! Bonne lecture !**

**Angel r: Je sias ta reviews n'a aps fonctionner, tu n'as pas réussit à l'envoyer! Et en + t'as la fleme de m'en refaire une autre! Feignante! Comme Wuwu! W: Eh, me compare aps à elle! je vaux mieux k'elle! Angel r: eh, Baka, t'y crois pas trop! Moi, je suis la meilleure, la plus belle...Auteur: on a compris! Au faites: Joyeux anniversaire! **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ca me donne le courage de continuer ! Merci aussi pour les anonymes qui la lisent aussi et désolée Rudolph ke t'es plus inter ! Bonne lecture ! La mission touche à sa fin !**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Wufei, notre dernier espoir !**_

Yumie se trouvait en face de Mathieu, plus elle reculait, plus il avançait et elle finit par être bloquée par le mur. Le jeune homme la plaqua contre celui-ci, lui bloquant les deux bras pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre et l'embrassa.

Yumie paniquait, la question que devez t'elle faire, tournait dans sa tête. _(Angel r : oh c déjà bien, oh moi elle peut se poser des questions ! La médecine fait des miracles : maintenant elle se pose des questions mais bon pour trouver les réponses, c pas encore ca !) _Profitant que son agresseur relâchait son emprise, elle lui mit un bout coup de pied bien placé et pris la fuite.

Pendant ce temps, les gardes s'approchaient toujours de leurs victimes quand un autre entra, essoufflé.

Garde : Il faut prévenir Nakurà, nous avons retrouvé le dernier des pilotes !

Garde 1 : (sourire satisfait) C'est très bien, amenez le ici ! Mais ne réveillez pas, Nakurà pour si peu, nous lui ferons la surprise demain !

Q : (chuchotant) Vous croyez qu'il l'a fait exprès ?

D : Wufei ? Mon petit Quatchou, on parle bien du même Wufei, là ? T'es sur ? Parce que celui que je connais n'ai pas assez intelligent pour ca !

R : Qui s'est, on peut toujours croire à un miracle ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, avec Wufei s'est impossible !

Les gardes ramenèrent un Wufei en très mauvaise état. _(Angel r : il doit avoir une tête à claque pour que tout le monde est envi de la taper ! Vous êtes pas d'accord ?)_ Ils l'attachèrent comme les autres.

Garde 3 : Vous avez de la chance, après cette course poursuite, nous sommes fatigués alors on vous tortureras demain !

R : (une fois les gardes partis) Bah, au moins, il a servi à quelque chose : il nous a fait gagner un jour de sursis pour les tortures !

D : Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

R : J'sais pas !

D : (haussant la voix) Tu vois, Fei t'es pas si irrécupérable que ca !

W : Oh, la ferme ! Dès qu'on sort, je vous tue !

R : Bah, il est pas si mort que ca, vu qu'il a encore la force de crier !

D : Fei, faudrait pouvoir sortir d'ici !

T : Il reste encore Yumie ?

R : Elle est coincée avec Mathieu, y a peu de chance qu'elle puisse s'enfuire ! Faudrait déjà qu'elle se sauve, elle !

D : Eh, Hee-chan tu fous quoi ?

H : (les poignets en sang) J'essaye de me libérer !

D : Pourquoi ? (sourire sadique) Mais c'est que monsieur béton-armé est inquiet pour Yu…………..

H : (énervé) Urasai ! _(Auteur : ca veut dire la ferme en japonais ! N'ayant pas assez d'argent pour payer une traductrice en Heeronien ni en japonais, j'ai du moi même apprendre la japonais pour pouvoir traduire certains mots ! Angel r : mais tu peux même pas traduire une phrase c pathétique ! Auteur : (la grillant) Je vous remercie donc de continuer à traduire gratuitement ! Ange y : amis non faut lui demander de l'argent !) _

D : Ne t'énerve pas !

R : (changeant de sujet) Au faite, Wuwu, t'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

W : (air supérieur) J'ai récupéré les preuves !

R et D : (surpris)Tu plaisantes ?

W : Non, j'ai fouillé le bureau de Nakurà pendant qu'elle était avec vous !

R : T'en as fait quoi ?

W : Je les ai planqué dans un endroit sur !

R : Duo, dis moi que je rêve ?

D : Si c'est le cas alors on fait le même rêve ! _(Angel r : c pas possible ! Il a réfléchi ? Auteur : Eh oui, faut bien que je lui donne un éclair d'intelligence mais comme les éclaires c'est bref ! Ange y : ouai, je me disais ke ca pouvait pas durer !)_

Un soldat fit son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle, une arme à la main, la pointant sur eux.

Garde 2 : (sourire sadique) c'est l'heure de la fin pour vous !

R : C'est la fin ! Duo, avant de mourir, je voudrais te dire que……….j'aurais bien accepté ta proposition de jouer avec les menottes avec toi !

D : Reï, je …………………………

Le soldat s'effondra à terre dans une marre de sang et une jeune fille brune, les vêtements en lambeaux, pieds nus, apparut.

R : (surprise) Yumie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Y : (souriant) j'suis venu vous sauver !

D : T'as réussi sans te perdre ?

Y : Euh………….. comment dire…………non ! Je me suis perdu, un peu, vraiment un peu!

R : (soupirant) T'es irrécupérable ! Et pour Mathieu ?

Y : Il ne m'a rien fait, je lui ai refouler ses ardeurs !

H : (soupirant puis esquissant un micro sourire) hn ! _(W : Moi, je vais traduire : Kel dommage, il nous aurait enfin débarrassé de toi ! Auteur : (le balançant par la fenêtre) La ferme ! Tu sais pas traduire ! T'es nul, t'es k'un cas désespéré ! Tu vois, y en a k'on fait des études, de langues études pour pouvoir traduire cette langue alors que toi t'as déjà du mal à aligner 2 mots ! W : je vais te tuer ! Auteur : merde, il est pas mort ! Angel r : Non, tu l'as balancé du rez-de-chaussée ! Auteur : C pas grave, s'il est pas gentil je vais appliquer les tortures des lecteurs : rester dans une pièce avec Duo ! W : Noonnnnnnn ! C promis, je serais sage !)_

D : Heero, t'as souris !

H : Non ! _(Angel r : tiens il a dit autre chose que « hn »)_

D : (agrandissant son sourire) Si, t'es soulagé parce qu'elle n'a rien et que tu étais inq……………..(devant le regard de tueur d'Heero) J'ai rien dit !

Y : (prenant les clefs du garde) Faut se dépêcher, Mathieu va pas tarder à arriver !

R : T'as fait quoi à ta robe pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Et tes chaussures ?

Y : Pour les chaussures, courir avec des talons c'est dur ! Et puis al robe, bah j'avais déchiré le bas pour faire un bandage à Heero, et puis en m'enfuyant je me suis un peu battu, cassée la figure, enfin j'en passe ! (apercevant enfin Wufei) Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que t'avais réussir à t'enfuir ? Tu t'es fait capturé exprès ?

R : Non, c'est pas possible ! Pas assez intelligent !

Yumie les libéra un par un mais se stoppa devant les poignets en sang d' Heero.

Y : (le libérant) Tu t'es fait quoi ?

H : (froid) Rien !

D : Mais sois pas si froid, dis lui que c'est parce que tu voulais aller la………(devant le regard de al mort qui tue du concerné) Oh vous trouvez pas que l'air s'est un peu refroidi ici ?

Y : Heero, tu devrais pas trop bouger, tu saignes trop !

D : Bah quand on est capable de sauter d'1 immeuble de 150 étages _(Auteur : j'sais pas combien y avait d'étages ! Angel r : T'as une mémoire de poisson rouge !)_ et qu'on arrive en bas avec seulement une jambe cassé, qu' on se la remet gentiment en place, c'est pas des petites égratignures qui vont arrêter notre petit glaçon !

H : Duo, fermes là !

R : Mais c'est qu'il parle beaucoup aujourd'hui !

W : Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini votre sentimentalisme ! _(Angel r : oh, Wufei connaît ce mot ? Il a mit combien de temps pour l'apprendre ? )_

R : Eh, monsieur le sans cœur, on te parle pas ! Même pas capable de s'enfuire ! Préventaire débile !

Q : On fait quoi ?

Y : Déjà, on sot d'ici avant d'être tué !

T : Et Mathieu ? Nakurà ?

Y : Bah, vu votre état et le mien, il est préférable de rentrer !

Mais à peine eut elle finit cette phrase que son sang se glaça, son cœur manqua un battement : une arme se retrouve pointé sur sa nuque. Elle sentait le métal froid de l'arme sur sa peau.

: Où comptes tu aller comme ca ?

Y : (surprise) Nakurà !

R : Lâches là ! Mathieu, te tuera si tu lui fait du mal !

N : (autoritaire) ferme là ! Mathieu serait beaucoup mieux sans elle, elle ne le mérite pas !

Y : Mais je te le laisse sans problème !

N : (riant) Tu crois qu'il va t'oublier ! (s'énervant) Morte, voilà la solution, tu dois mourir !

Q : _Mais elle est complètement folle !_

Y : (inquiète) Tu vas pas faire ca ?

N : Et pourquoi pas ? Je l'aime et je veux que se soit réciproque ! Je veux qu'il élève notre enfant, je veux…………….

R : Laisses tomber ! Ce gars est complètement cinglé ! Il lui manque un grain ! Pire que Wufy !

W : Je te permes pas !

N : (sourire sadique) Allez dis adieu à tes amis !

Mathieu arriva à se moment là, une arme à la main qu'il pointa sur Nakurà.

M : (énervé) Lâches là !

N : (d'une voix douce) Mathieu ? (triste) Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux la sauver ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? _(Angel r : les tarés vont avec les tarés ! Koike t'es aussi cinglé qu'elle !)_

M : Nakurà, je ne te le dirais pas 2 fois, relâche là !

N : (appuyant plus le revolver sur la nuque de la jeune fille) Non ! Lâche ton arme, acceptes ma proposition et je lui laisserai la vie sauve !

Yumie donna un coup de pied dans le genoux de la jeune fille et Mathieu en profita pour lui tirer une balle entre les 2 yeux.

Y : (sous le choc) Pourquoi t'as fait ca ?

R : T'aurais pu lui tirer dans l'épaule !

M : (sourire sadique) Ceux qui me gênent, je les élimine ! Et vous cinq vous me gênez !

Y : (se plaçant entre lui et les autres) Laisses les ! Je t'en supplie, laisses les !

M : (autoritaire) Yumie, bouges de là ou je devrais toi aussi te tuer !(regard triste)

R : (surprise) Quoi ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?

M : Ouai mais si elle ne m'appartient pas alors elle n'appartiendra à personne d'autre !

Y : (déterminée) Alors va y !

R : Yumie, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

D : Mais elle est folle !

W : _Plus que 10 minutes ! _

_Yumie va t'elle mourir ? Mathieu pourra t'il tirer sur elle ? Vont ils enfin s'en sortir ? Duo pourra t'il terminer la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à Reï ? Pourront ils s'amuser ensemble ? Duo prendra t'il enfin l'objet de ses rêves : les menottes ? Que va faire Heero ? Notre glaçon va t'il se réchauffer ? (Angel r : devrons nous apporter l'extincteur ?) Que veut dire la dernière phrase de Wufei ? A t'il fait exprès de se faire capturer ou pas ? La mission touche à sa fin ! Ne manquez pas le dernier chapitre !_

**

* * *

Auteur : Voilà plus qu'un chapitre et toutes les questions trouveront des réponses ! Je comptes sur votre soutient pour le prochain chapitre !**

**W : Bon, on m'a pas trop martyrisé dans ce chapitre ! Même si y a eu certaine remarques de Reï et de Duo qui m'ont déplus ! Mais je leur ferais regretter ! AHAHHAHA !**

**Angel r : Wuwu, viens prendre tes médicaments ! **

**D : Celui qu'on a le plus embêter cette notre glaçon man !**

**H : hn !**

**W : Je peux traduire si vous voulez !**

**D : Non, c bon, on se passera de toi !**

**Auteur : et puis tu ne réponds pas à mes critères : on a dit jeune, beau, intelligent, musclé, t'as rien de tout ca à se ke je sache ? Sauf si t'es une fille ! J'ai dit que toute fille quel qui soit peut traduire, enfin si elle a des compétences ! Comme les traductrices qui sont au dessus de al fics, ke je remercie encore une fois ! Enfin, même si t'es une filles, t'as pas de compétences !**

**Angel r : Wufei pourra t'il devenir un traducteur Heeronien ?**

**Auteur : Laissez moi un reviews please et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !**

_**Le dernier chapitre sera posté soit fin avril, ou début mai ! Soyez au rendez vous !**_

**Angel r : Elle se croit vraiment dans la bande annonce d'1films ! **


	15. Wufei n'est peut être pas si débile ?

**Auteur : Voilà, c'est enfin la fin ! j'espère que ce chapitre sera à l'hauteur de vos espérances ! Merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici !**

**Angel r : On est enfin tranquille ! On est en vacances !**

**Auteur : Eh non, y a d'autre fics !**

**W : mais moi si !**

**Auteur : Eh non, pas encore ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Peut être ferais je une autre fic s'il y a beaucoup de demandes ! Mais pour le moment, réponses aux reviews !**

**Kimi : W : Liguons nous contre l'auteur !J'espère pour toi que vous avez une bonne assurance car un auteur en colère est pire qu'un ouragan ! Ne jamais contrarier les auteurs ! Alors, j'espère ke ton association ne consiste pas à se venger de nous ! N'écoute pas ce baka de Wufei et suis plutôt les bons conseil de ton cher maître ! Passe le bonjour au mort ressuscité ! Bonne lecture !**

**SOSO01 : Eh oui, c'est le dernier chapitre ! Mais rassures toi, je ferais sûrement une autre fic (ki a dit non ?)! J'aurais bien fait plus de chapitre mais ca aurait été moins bien ! Tes réponses aux questions étaient très proche de la vérité ! Serais tu devin, en plus d'être traductrice d'heeronien ? Pour le mail concernant ce k'il font entre eux pourkoi pas mais malheureusement Duo a un contrat ki stipule ke je ne peux dévoiler sa vie privé avec ses conquêtes ! Alors si tu veux vraiment le savoir, adresse toi à lui ou devins l'une de ses conquêtes ! C plus drôle si Duo les vole à Mathieu car si il les prend à Wufei il va lui faire une crise ! Tu crois vraiment ke Wufei est assez intelligent pour poser une bombe ? Bah lis la suite, tu auras ta réponse !Merci encore pour les compliments ! Tu devrais changer d'ordi ! Enfin, moi ca ne me dérange pas d'avoir des reviews de 3 pages ! Alors pour l'énigme c koi la réponse ? Je suis trop nul à ce jeu là ! Angel r : Aussi débile ke Wuwu ! Auteur : (l'électrocutant) Je te permet pas ! Wufei n'est pas près de se reposer, y aura tjs quelqu'un pour le faire souffrir ! Donne moi la réponse à l'énigme ds une reviews ! Donne moi kand même ton adresse, on sait jamais ca peut tjs marcher ! (j'ai pas encore msn malheureusement ! ) ! Faut ke tu fasse comprendre à ton ordi ke c toi le maître ! Pour ton information, je suis française ! Eh oui, j'étais en vacances en Egypte, le retour en cours cT trop dur ! Enfin je vais pas te raconter ma vie ! Et toi française ou belge ? Et non, je n'ai pas encore de site à moi ! avec les exams j'ai pas trop le temps de m'occuper d'autre chose mais je consacre du temps à mes fics ! Mais laisses moi ton adresse si tu reçois pas de message deux semaines après ta reviews c ke ca marche pas et ke tu dois te créer une autre boite ! Ou alors envoie moi un mail tu as mon adresse ? Big Bisous ! Bonne lecture ! T'as raison , jaimais 2 sans 3!**

**angel rei : Ouai, j'ai ma reviews ! J'ai ma reviews ! Ouai, je vois bien wuwu ds un films d'horreur mais il serait bien mieux ds le rôle d'une des victimes et c Duo qui se chargera de lui faire peur ! C vrai ke mes envies d'explosion sont revenus dc lis la suite et tu verras ! C sur ke je vois bien Wufei exploser ! Eh, non, je veux pas ke Wufei m'envoi une reviews, il être méchant avec moi ! Au faites, tu veux ke je te l'offre pour ton annif ? Merci pour les bonnes vacances ! A toi aussi ? Ange y : Elles sont fini idiote ! Auteur : Je sais mais je voulais y croire encore un peu !**

**tite bulle brine : Eh ou, kel bonheur plus de Nakurà, manque plus ke Mathieu, Relena et Wufei, et le monde est enfin débarrassé des pires idiots ! Angel r : Faut pas oublier l'auteur ! Auteur : Toi, tu veux mourir ! (la balançant du cinquantième étage ! )Ange y : Elle y survivra pas, c pas Heero ! ca pour avoir une sale tête m'en parle pas ! j'en fais des cauchemars ! Duo, Trowa, pourkoi pas les 2 ! Ki a dit ke j'étais une perverse ? c sur k'il vaut mieux leur rappeler ke c le 18, je suis pas sur ke ds l'état où ils sont ils s'en rappèlent ! Là, je m'égard ! Bonne lecture ! Moi aussi, je suis trop triste ke se soit le dernier chap !**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes ! j'ai passé un super bon moment avec vous ! Bonne lecture !**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 15 : Wufei, n'est peut être pas si débile que ca ?**_

W :_ 10 minutes !_

Mathieu se trouvait en face de Yumie le revolver pointé vers le cœur de la jeune fille.

Y : (essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle était terrifiée) Qu'attends tu ? Jamais, jamais je ne serais à toi ! Alors tires cette balle et disparais !

R : Yumie, ca va pas la tête ! On t'a encore drogué ? _(W : Non, elle a pas besoin, elle est tombé dedans kand elle était petite ! Angel r: K'est ce ke tu fous là ? Auteur : ce baka, a réussit à pirater mon ordi ! Ange y : Ki l'a aidé ? W : Personne, j'ai fait ca tout seul ! Angel r : Nous allons devoir mener une enquête ! W : Puise ke je vous dis ke c moi !)_

M : (triste) Vu que tu ne me laisses pas le choix (se préparant à appuyer sur la gâchette), on se reverra en Enfers !

Mathieu tira, la balle partie en direction de Yumie, et finie sa course par terre couverte de sang.

Un peu plus loin, la jeune fille en question se trouvait par terre, le ventre couvert de sang _(Angel r : ca y est elle est morte ? W : Champagne, une folle de moins qui me cassera plus les pieds ! Auteur : (prenant une croix et de l'eau bénite) Wufei sort de mon ordinateur ! Angel r : V'là k'elle se prend pour un exorciste ! Enfin pour Wufei, c pas un démon k'il l'habite, c lui le démon ! W : Ouai, et je vais te dévorer ! Ange y : Allô la fourrière, nous avons un chien enragé qu'il faudrait faire piquer !)_, allongé sur le dos, Heero se trouvait sur elle, le bras en sang, qui continuait sa course sur le ventre de la jeune fille. _(Jean Pierre : Loupé, elle est pas morte ! Auteur : mais pourkoi il réapparaît ds ce chap ? JP : Pour dire au revoir aux lecteurs ! Auteur : Comment j'ai fait pour travailler tout ce temps avec une équipe pareille ?)_

Dans le feu de l'action, Heero embrassa la jeune fille _(Les lecteurs : enfin !)_ mais le moment version feux de l'amour fut coupé par le méchant de l'histoire.

Y : (chuchotant) Gardes ca en tête, jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte d'ici !

M : (énervé) C'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté ?

R : Elle le connaissait même pas ! En plus, c'est de ta faute, si tu nous avais pas demandé de tuer Quatre, on l'aurait pas rencontré ainsi que le plus grand débile de la Terre mais ca c'est une autre histoire !

W : (rouge) Qui est le plus grand débile de l'histoire ? (laissant un silence) QUOI ? Tu as avoué ! Je le savais que vous vouliez tuer Quatre !

D : (se frappant le front) Il me fait vraiment peur ? Là, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui !

M : (autoritaire) Fermez là !

Il pointa son arme sur Yumie et son sauveur qui étaient toujours dans la même position.

W : _Plus que 5 minutes !_ Une seconde, avant de mourir, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous vouliez tuer Quatre ? _(Angel r : c k'il pose des questions intelligentes parfois ! Ange y : Il doit être malade !)_

M : (baissant son flingue) Ok, j'avais un contrat avec le chef de la colonie

l-0758 m qui stipulait que je devais tuer le représentant de L4, en change d'une somme d'argent considérable ainsi que le droit de planquer des armes sur la colonie ! (relevant son arme) Au moins, vous ne mourrez pas bête !

R : Pour lui, c'est pas sur !

Au moment où il allait tirer, une belle sorti de derrière la porte et vint se loger dans son épaule, ce qui lui fit perdre son arme. Une vingtaine de soldat apparut alors ainsi que leur chef qui n'était autre que Sally. Tous regardèrent Wufei et n'en revenait pas.

R : (surprise) tu…tu…….j'en revins tellement pas que je sais pas quoi dire !

D : Wufei, aurais tu eu une idée intelligente pour une fois ?

W : (prenant un air supérieur) Alors c'est qui l'idiot, maintenant ?

S : (le frappant) Toi, abruti ! Tu nous a appeler sans nous donner les coordonnées de la maison !

W : Vous êtes en retard !

S : La faute à qui ! Une chance qu'on a localisé ton téléphone ! _(Auteur : En conclusion, Wufei est si débile ke ca ! Y a pas d'espoir !)_

D : Je me disais bien que ca pouvait pas être possible ! J'ai bien cru que je rêvais pendant quelques secondes !

R : (soupirant) Mais Wufei reste Wufei !

D : Un débile irrécupérable !

W : (s'énervant) Reï ! Je vous arrête pour tentative de meurtre sur un représentant des colonies !

R : Mais puisque je te dis qu'on voulait pas tuer Quatre !

D : (à Heero et Yumie) Bon, les amoureux vous allez vous relever ou vous comptez rester comme ca encore longtemps ?

H : Hn ! _(Angel r : Kelle réponse !)_

Y : (se relevant et aidant son sauveur qui était blessé) Wufei, où tu as mi les preuves ?

W : …………………..

R : Wufei ?

W : Euh……………..j'ai oublié !

Tous : Quoi ?

W : Bah, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne m'en souviens plus !

Y : Je vais le tuer !

D : Là, personne ne t'en voudra !

R : En plus d'être débile, il a des trous de mémoire, mais comment il a fait pour être préventaire ?

Y : Piston !

R : Tu crois qu'il a couché avec la ou le, comme on sait qu'il a des penchants pour les hommes _(Auteur : voir les chaps précédents !)_, responsable de l'examen ?

R et Y : (se regardèrent) Non !

D : Avec la tronche _(Auteur : maintenant elle est même en triangle !)_ qu'il a, même un aveugle ne voudrait pas de lui !_ (Auteur : Je m'excuse auprès de tous les aveugles !)_

W : (énervé) Je vous permets pas !

S : Parc chance, il nous les a dit et nous les avons en notre possession !

Y : Sally, vous avez bien du courage d'avoir a supporter un idiot comme lui !

S : Je sais !

Q : Sortons d'ici !

D : Une seconde ! (attrapant les menottes) Vous voilà enfin mes mignonnes !

R : Je sens qu'on va passer de folles nuits ! (embrassant Duo)

W : (prenant un air dégoûté) Beurk ! Epargnez moi les détailles !

D : t'inquiètes pas Wu, t'auras jamais à faire ca vu que personne ne t'aime !

Ils sortirent enfin. Dehors, plusieurs voitures de préventaires encerclées la maison. Tous les complices mêlés à l'affaire furent arrêtés.

Une jeune fille, habillé toute en rose accouru vers eux, enfin plutôt vers Heero qu'il allait partir en ambulance.

R : Attention, bonbon rose à l'horizon ! _(Angel r : L'invasion des bonbons rose arrive, luttez avec nous pour faire face à la menace ! Si vous les croisez dans la rue, détruisez les ! Sauvez la terre !Ange y : Heero aurait du la tuer kand il en avait l'occasion ! D : Il voulait pas se salir les mains !Angel r : Tu crois qu'on peut l'écraser et faire croire à un accident ?)_

Re : Heero, oh mon cher Heero ! Que c'est il passé ?

H : Pas grand chose !

Re : (aux ambulanciers) Laisses moi venir avec lui !

Ambulancier : Seuls la famille, les amis proches peuvent venir avec lui !

Re : Je suis sa femme !

D : (intervenant) Non, c'est une échappé de l'asile ! Elle croit qu'ils sont mariés mais sa femme c'est elle ! (poussant Yumie)

Y : Eh !

Ambulancier : Vous pouvez venir avec nous !

Re : (voyant l'ambulance partir sans elle) Et moi ? Hee-chan ne me laisses pas seule ! Je vais mourir ! _(Ange y : Si c'était possible !Auteur : ce k'on vous dit pas c ke l'ambulance écrasa Relena sur son passage !Mais faut pas le répéter sinon nous aurons des problèmes avec la justice !)_

D : (sourire pervers)Ca te dirait d'aller tester notre nouveau jouet maintenant ?

R : Avec joie !

Alors qu'on emmenait Mathieu dans une voiture, ce dernier déclara qu'il se vengerait.

Dans l'ambulance, Yumie et Heero s'embrassaient. _(Angel r : on aurait du appeler les pompiers !)_ Tout est bien qui fini bien, enfin presque : Quelques jours plus tard, Sally convoqua Wufei.

S : Wufei, deux nouvelles recrues vont se joindre à ton équipe !

W : J'espère qu'ils sont compétents !

S : Très compétents ! (sourire sadique) mais je crois que tu les connais déjà !

Deux jeunes filles brunes entèrent dans la salle. Wufei faillit faire une crise cardiaque. _(Angel r : malheureusement pour nous, il a seulement failli !)_

W : (en état de choc) Reï ? Yumie ?

Y : Eh oui, nous sommes tes nouvelles……………

R :……………..équipières !

Y : (prenant un air sérieux) Babar et……….

R : ………..Casimir, à votre service, (faisant le garde à vous) chef !

W : Je vais mourir ! Tuez moi !

D : Avec plaisir !

Q : On t'offrira des boites d'aspirine pour ton anniversaire ! _(Angel r : tiens Quatre se met à faire de l'humour ! W : Il a subit votre influence néfaste ! Ange y : du moment ke c pas ta débilité !)_

R : Et puis on invitera son cher gardien !

W : JE VAIS LES TUER !

Y : Le meurtre est interdit par la loi !

W : Sally, pourquoi ?

S : (souriant) Parce qu'elles sont compétentes et que vous avez l'air de vous entendre si bien !

R : Et puis tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'intelligent pour remonter le niveau de ton équipe ! Parce qu'avec un chef pareille, les méchants doivent courir les rues !

Y : Faut bien quelqu'un pour te sauver la vie, et mettre au point des plans intelligents ! (ils la fusillèrent tous du regard) Quoi ? Bah il a bien réussit mon plan !

H : (l'embrassant) Mais oui ! _(W : on aurait du baptiser ce chapitre : Heero fait ses premiers mots ! Auteur : Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle terrible qui pourrait bouleverser le monde : Wufei a été abattu par l'un de ses anciens équipiers ! Paix à son âme ! D : Ouai, bon, je vais profiter de mes menottes ! R : On s'en fou ! Auteur : Champagne ! W : Personne ne m'aime !)_

R : On va fêter ca ?

D : Ouai, je connais un super boite de nuit mais y a que Wufei qui pourra rentrer !

Y : Bah pourquoi ?

D : C'est une boite de nuit pour les travelos ! Et en plus, tu as de la chance, il cherche une chanteuse !

W : (en colère) MAXWELL, je vais te tuer !

R : Wufy, change de disque !

T : On fait quoi ?

Y : On le bâillonne, on l'attache sur une chaise et on va voir un films ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils laissèrent ce pauvre Wufei, attaché sur une chaise et le bâillonnèrent. Duo attrapa la main de Reï et Heero fit pareille avec Yumie.

Q : On va pas le laisser là toute la nuit ? _(Angel r : Mon petit Quat-chan t'es trop gentil, il mérite pas ke tu t'inquiètes pour lui !)_

R : C'est pas l'envi qui m'en manque mais il est notre chef maintenant alors on ira le détacher après le films !

Tout et bien qui finit bien !

W : _JE VAIS LES TUER ! _Au secours ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ca ? _(Angel r : Tu veux k'on te réponde ? W : Non, j'vais aller prendre des vacances loin, très loin de vous !)_

Vont ils détacher Wufei ? Ou l'oublieront 'il ?Wufei survivra t'il à ses nouvelles équipières ? Mathieu se vengera t'il ? Heero parlera t'il plus ? Après les menottes, kels instruments Duo piquera ? Wufei reverra t'il son cher Gardien ? Wufei passera t'il ses vacances tranquille ? Wufei changera t'il de disque ?

Mais ceci est une autre histoire !

_**FIN !**_

**

* * *

Auteur : Eh voilà, c fini ! **

**Angel r : Ouai c fini !**

**Auteur : respecte un peu ceux ki sont tristes ke se soit fini !**

**Angel r : (faisant semblant de pleurer !) Oh, c horrible !**

**Auteur : mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Tu reprend du service dans une nouvelle fic ! Je propose à ceux qui on aimé cette fic de venir jeter un coup d'œil à ma fic sur samouraï deeper Kyo ! Retrouvez nos 2 folles en compagnie d'autre persos ! Pas besoin d'avoir lu le manga ! **

**W : v'là k'elle nous fait sa pub !**

**Auteur : bah faut bien gagner sa vie !**

**Ange y : t'es pas payé !**

**Auteur : j'ai le droit d'essayer de faire de la pub ! En tout cas, il y aura bientôt une autre suite gundam en projet ! Pour fini j'aurais des questions, enfin plutôt des sondages :**

**1) Quel chapitre avez vous préféré ?**

**2) Quel personne vous a fait le plus rire ?**

**3) Wufei a t'il assez souffert ?**

**4) Wufei était il crédible ?**

**5) Quelle scène avait vous préféré ?**

**6) Quel passage avez vous le moins aimé ?**

**7) Angel r : L'auteur est il vraiment chiant (auteur : pas de vulgarité !), énervant avec ses questions ?**

**Merci de votre soutient à tous ! J'espère ke vous avez appréciez cette fic autant ke moi et vous revoir prochainement sur une autre fic ! Big bisous à tous !**

**D : (sourire charmeur) salut tous le monde ! laissez moi votre numéro, si vous êtes une fille, si vous êtes un mec, wuwu se chargera de vous !**

**W : MAXWELL ! **

**R : Salut à la prochaine !**

**Y : Les 2 folles viendront bientôt vous rendre visite sur une autre fic !**

**H : hn !**

**T :…………………… (il est pas très bavard !)….**

**Q : Salut !**

**Re : Hee-chan est à moi ! **

**R : Tiens, elle est pas morte !**

**Un piano s'écrasa sur elle.**

**D : maintenant si !**

**M : je reviendrai !**

**Na : Je viendrai vous hanter !**

**Y : On va appeler les gostboster ! (ca s'écrit comme ca ?)**

**Sally : Bye, bye !**

**Michael : A la prochaine !**

**Auteur : Je vous souhaite d'être au prochain rendez vous, dans une autre de mes fics ! A bientôt !**

**Ange y : ke c émouvant ! Ms c fini !**

**Auteur : Assistante indigne !**

**Laissez une reviews please ! Merci encore à tous!**


End file.
